Kim Possible: A Vampire's Tale
by MustangWill
Summary: Shego is a vampire and Kim is her unsuspecting victim, or so Shego thinks until she gets to know her meal. Similar to Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible:

A Vampire's Tale

__Summary__

Kim Possible was your normal, everyday seventeen-year-old teenager. She lives with a somewhat… different family of doctors, scientists, and genius twins, along with an eccentric best friend and his ever-present naked mole rat. Kim had everything a young woman could ever want… that is, until she met Shego, the new girl at school who immediately stole young Kim's heart. Tall, unbelievably long black hair, bright green eyes, soft pale skin that looked like milk, and the look of a strong, prowling predator. As soon as Kim laid eyes on the new student, the woman immediately held poor Kim's heart. Alas, what secrets do those beautiful green eyes hold?

__Chapter One__

Kim Possible was sitting at her lab station in the middle of the classroom, taking down notes from the board of Mr. Barkin's Human Anatomy class when there was a soft knock on the door. Everyone in the class paused, their pencils pressed lightly to their papers, as Mr. Barkin got up, which was a feat that Kim thought almost impossible with such a large frame, and made his way across the room to the door. When he opened it, Kim couldn't get a good view of who was outside because of Barkin's large frame. Her exceptional hearing though picked the faint whispers of Mrs. Crawford, the school principal, and another voice that she had never heard before.  
Barking stood in the doorway for a good four minutes before he turned back to the class and ushered in a teen about Kim's age into the room. He cleared his throat, immediately catching everyone's attention, except for Kim whose attention was held solely for the girl standing by his side, "Class, this is Shego, a new student her in Upperton. Shego just moved in from Germany and has come to join us. Shego, you may take whatever open seat you wish." The girl standing besides Barkin was pretty tall because she reached his shoulder, had extremely long black had exceptionally long black hair, and the most beautiful green eyes that Kim had ever seen in her life. Her clothes definitively different than any other of the students she had seen here at school. She wore a tight black tee that had a picture of Jack Skeleton from _Nightmare Before Christmas_, the picture a little distorted by her exceptionally generous breasts, a black long sleeve underneath, loose, billow-like black pants that had thick chains crisscrossing all over the black fabric, and thick, heavy looking black boots encased her feet.

Shego looked straight at Kim, her eyes capturing Kim's, and she lightly gestured at the vacant chair beside Kim with a frail looking hand with dark black fingernail polish, "I'll take that one." Without waiting for an answer from Barkin, Shego made her way through the center aisle between the eight lab tables, and sat down in the chair right beside Kim, whose eyes had never left her. Kim didn't understand how all the other students could just return so easily to copying notes when there was such a beautiful girl in their presence!

Once she sat down, Kim tried to never look straight at the beauty next to her, only allowing quick glances out of the corner of her eye as she unsuccessfully tried to continue copy down the notes. Deciding to even think about finishing her work, she allowed herself to ease back against the back of her chair and pretended to stretch her body out so she could look at Shego. Her eye raised in surprise when she realized that Shego was lounging comfortably in her chair and looking right at her! "Hello," Shego whispered in a soft, tantalizing voice. Kim just wanted to melt in her chair at the sound.

"H-hello…" Kim whispered back, half stunned. _Is she an angel?_ Kim thought to herself in awe. "M-my name is Kim," she continued, mentally slapping herself for not being her usual self-confident self. Something about Shego made all of her usual confidence to shoot straight out the window.

"Mine's Shego," the beautiful girl replied, smiling faintly. The black lipstick she wore only on her top lip contrasted beautifully against her pale skin. "Kim is a very beautiful name," she commented warmly.

"Oh, thank you…" Kim blushed madly, hiding it with her hands, "Shego is also a beautiful name, as well."

Shego nodded, and looked like she was about to say something else, but the bell suddenly rang, signaling the end of class. "Well, maybe I'll see you around, Kim," she smiled and got up, heading out towards the door.

-Later That Day-

Kim was standing in the lunch line when her friends Monique and Ron slid into line on either side of her. "What's up, KP?" Ron asked, smiling his usual goofy smile.

His naked mole rat, Rufus, climbed from his side pocket and up onto his shoulder, holding his small arms out to her.

"Nothing much, Ron," Kim replied, gently taking Rufus from Ron's shoulder and placing his on her shoulder, in which he immediately began nuzzling her neck affectionately.

Monique was practically bouncing beside Kim, "Kim, have you seen the new German girl? She is so cool!"

Kim unconsciously blushed at the mention of Shego and her heart began to race once again. Rufus was curled up in the crook of her neck and was hiding from the student body by the aide of her bushy, red hair. "I saw her," Kim muttered self consciously, making Ron look up at her in concern.

"You sick, KP?" he asked worriedly, looking at her with a critical eye, "You don't sound good."

Kim's blush deepened and she allowed her hair to slide forward slightly too partially hide her face, "I'm fine, Ron…" Honestly, though, Kim didn't know what was going on. _Why is even the sound of Shego's name making me act this way? _She thought to herself in worry, _I never thought about it, but am I… gay? _

"Kim…" Monique was saying her name but Kim didn't hear, so absorbed in her thoughts. She was trying to figure out why her body reacted so differently to the beautiful Shego when she felt something unfamiliar brush against her senses from behind. Kim spun, almost dislodging Rufus from his perch, and she stopped short, breathless. Shego was there, standing behind her at the end of the line, and those beautiful bright green eyes were trained on Kim. When she saw that Kim was looking at her, a faint smile crept across her black and red lips. Kim blushed madly and turned back around, her hands fidgeting and twiddling with each other. Monique and Ron glanced at each other, at Kim and Shego, then back to each other in confusion. They did not understand what was going on, but Monique was beginning to get an inkling.

"Ron, come over her," Monique called, grabbing the boy's arm and dragging him to cut in the lunch line a few people ahead, leaving Kim and Shego alone before she could protest.

Kim, who had been surprised by Monique and Ron's departure, suddenly stiffened slightly when she felt Shego step closer behind her. She could feel warm breathing and she could smell the faint scent of mint Scope mouthwash. "Your friends are definitely… different, little one," Shego whispered, smiling faintly at the stiffening of Kim's body, "do not be afraid."

Kim turned her head slightly so she could see Shego out of the corner of her eyes, "W-who said that I'm… afraid?" Her knees felt weak and she was sure that soon they would give if she didn't get away from this vixen of a woman. She took an involuntary step forward, even though she wanted more than to step back into the woman's arms. _Oh, but the gods, she smells so good! _Kim thought desperately, taking in the scent of the Scope, and what smelt like green apple shampoo and sandalwood soap.

A small, triumphant smirk slid across Shego's lips; she could smell the waves of desire from the girl before her in waves. Putting a little more into her tone, Shego gently placed her hand on Kim's shoulder, "Hey, why don't we go and- Ouch!" Shego and Kim both jumped in surprise, a hiss of anger and surprise escaping from between Shego's lips as she extracted her hand from Kim's shoulder, a feral looking Rufus attached to her hand.

Before she could begin to shake off the naked rat, Rufus released and jumped back to Kim, hissing and screeching words that Shego couldn't understand as the little rat stood on all fours like an angered cat, his back arched as high as it would go. Ron and Monique were looking back curiously and Kim was aghast that tame little Rufus would bite someone. "No, bad Rufus," Kim gingerly picked up the angered mole rat and held him in two hands away from Shego, "I'm sorry, he's never done this before." Rufus was calmed down considerably once he couldn't see Shego over Kim's shoulder and he began squeaking and pointing desperately over Kim's shoulder desperately.

"What's up with Rufus?" Ron asked as he came back to retrieve his pet.

"I don't know, he just bit Shego for no reason," Kim told her friend and turned to turn her attention back to Shego. Kim blinked in surprise; Shego had disappeared.

__Chapter Two__

_Nighttime_

Kim had entered what she thought what had been an empty dressing room when she had arrived late to gym class, and when she turned the corner into the main locker room, she froze in her tracks, her eyes widening in shock and… desire, at what she was seeing. Shego was standing before a locker in only a black sports bra and black bikini bottoms. Seeing her enter and staring at her, Shego smirked faintly, "Hello, princess…" She continued at what she had been doing, which was pulling out a pair of black and green sports shorts out of a small dark green satchel, and proceeded to sliding them up her long, shapely thighs.

Kim gulped audibly; her skin was on fire and her heart was going to burst from her chest. She shakily went over to her locker, which was directly behind where Shego was standing. "Hello," Kim whispered shyly, wondering if the blush she felt on her cheeks wasn't too obvious. "I'm sorry about Rufus; I don't know what got into him," Kim continued, trying to distract Shego while she began to undress down to her bra and underwear. Honestly, she wanted Shego to look at her, but somewhere in the back of her mind, a voice was yelling that it wasn't a good idea.

Shego turned slightly, her eyes looking Kim's cheerleader toned body with a approving eye, "You mean that pink rat? Its all right, it just surprised me." She turned around further and watched closely as Kim bent slightly to slide her own pair of black shorts on, her eyes following the smooth curve of her backside through the thin fabric of her pink underwear. Stepping forward smoothly over the low bench between them, gently turned Kim by her arm and, before Kim could protest, captured her lips with her own. Kim stiffened at first and Shego backed off a little on the urgency of the kiss, but Kim soon relaxed, placing her hand on Shego's forearm. Kim returned the urgency of the kiss, hungrily adding her own vigor as her tongue tentatively touched Shego's bottom lip, seeking entrance. Shego obliged, breathing calmly compared to Kim's panting as Kim's small, wet tongue slid into her mouth, exploring it with like a child in a new house. Wrapping an arm around Kim's waist, Shego pressed her back against the hard, metal lockers, grinding her larger body against Kim.

When they parted for breath, Kim looked up shyly into Shego's eyes, "Wow…"

"Yea," Shego whispered, her lips moving already up to gently skim softly across Kim's warm, soft cheek towards her ear. Kim's scent was indescribably delicious and she could feel her mouth begin to ache, but Shego quickly pushed those feelings down. It wasn't time for such things yet. Kim, unaware of the immediate danger she was in, allowed her eyes to slide closed at the pleasing sensations of Shego's lips against her skin, then she gasped softly in pleasure as those same lips found her ear and began to lightly nibble on them. Urged on by her reaction, Shego began to gently run the tip of her tongue along the shell of Kim's ear, moving even further down to the sumptuous curve of her throat. Kim tilted her head back, allowing Shego more room to work, and she tangled her hands in that thick, black hair, urging her on.

That was all the encouragement Shego needed. Gently scooping little Kim up and brushing off the annoying shorts that had only reached the midpoint of her thighs anyways, she carried her little princess into the back of the locker room, where there were personal showers. Kim squeaked in surprise and blushed, burying her face into Shego's neck to hide it as she began to imagine what Shego was going to do to her.

When they reached the back of the locker room, Shego carried Kim into one of the many showers and set her down on the small ledge inside. Closing the curtain behind her, she turned back to face Kim, "Now, that we are alone…" Kim looked up at her innocently, her blush still in place. Shego smiled faintly, unable but to think about how beautiful the younger, beautiful woman really was. Before Shego could continue where they left off, Kim slid to the edge of the ledge and began to hungrily plant small kisses up and down her stomach and the sharp contours of Shego's rib cage.

"Oh, little one," Shego moaned softly, sliding her fingers into that thick red hair. Encouraged by the sounds Shego was making, Kim slid her hands up along Shego's legs to gently take a hold of the top of Shego's shorts to gently tug it down, along with a pair of bikini bottoms that were keeping Kim from her prize.

Kim smiled faintly when she saw the small tuft of soft green hair that she had revealed, then the smile slowly faded into a shy blush as she looked up at Shego. "I... I've never done this... before," Kim whispered softly, embarrassed now.

Shego smiled reassuringly, "Then allow me to take control..." Before Kim could begin to wonder what those words implied, Shego began to undress her until Kim was bare before her. Modestly, Kim crossed her arms over her chest, blushing, and began to cross her legs. Shego gently placed her hands on the inside of either of Kim's toned thighs, stopping her from closing them, "Relax, princess; I promise to be gentle." Kim smiled faintly and she relaxed to allow Shego to do what she wanted. Dropping down to her knees, Shego began to gently kiss her way down Kim stomach and downwards. Soon, she reached to orange tuft of hair that was similar in shape to Shego's. Kim shivered at the feel of Shego's lips against her skin, and she reached down to entangle her fingers in that thick black hair, urging her on. Kim's hands tightened to a painful grip on Shego's hair when Shego's tongue first touched her wet entrance and a gasp tore from deep in her throat. Seeking to hear the sound again, Shego repeated the action, but deliberately trailed her tongue slowly up her wetness until the cry emitted from between Kim's lips again.

"Shego…" Kim whispered, wrapping her legs around Shego's head to hold her closer and her back arched sharply from the wall as Shego lapped at her like a cat drinking its favorite brand of milk. It wasn't long before a sharp convulsion passed throughout Kim's body and she squirmed as she climaxed.

Kim flushed as Shego looked up at her with those green eyes and she busily licked away any sign of what had transpired between them. "Princess," she whispered, gently kissing the inside curve of Kim's upper thigh. A sharp canine gently brushed the overly sensitive skin there and a second shudder passed through Kim's body. Shego chuckled softly, "We need to get back…" The way she said it, Kim could tell that she didn't really want to leave. When Kim thought about, she didn't want to either. Reaching down, Kim gently pulled Shego up to her level so that she was standing tall on her knees, and then silently kissed her lips. The tart, bittersweet taste of her own flavor graced Shego's lips was oddly tantalizing to her senses as she allowed her tongue to explore the inside of Shego's mouth. Shego allowed this to happen, her own tongue gently caressing Kim's, for a few moments before she pulled away. She stood up, bringing her own shorts up to their normal position, "We need to get back to class." There was an air of command in her voice and Kim found herself standing up shakily, pulling her own shorts up. Shego's face softened slightly and she leaned forward, affectionately kissing her forehead, "Let's go." Shego held out her hand and Kim smiled, lightly taking it in her own, allowing Shego to lead her out of the locker room and back to gym class.

Kim passed through the day with a certain feeling of floating and giddiness. She found that she didn't have Shego in her last class, which dampened her mood. The class drug by slowly for her, the usual boring monotone English teacher even more lacking in emotion than usual, but when the bell rang, she flew from the classroom, practically soaring through the halls to the school parking lot, where she frantically began searching for the beautiful raven haired girl among the crowd. She had stood there for well over eight minutes before a familiar voice called her name. Kim spun around, expecting to see Shego standing there in her exotic beauty, but was disappointed to see only her friends Ron and Monique. They were standing by the used lima bean green three door Volkswagen Van, his arm resting lightly around her waist. "Hey, guys, what's the sitch?" Kim asked a little disappointedly, walking over towards the couple.

"We were going to Bueno Nacho and wondering if you wanted to go?" Ron asked when she stood before them. Monique looked a little miffed that he was inviting Kim along, but she hid it behind a small smile.

Understanding that Monique wanted to be alone with her boyfriend, Kim quickly denied the offer, "Sorry, I have English homework." Which wasn't a lie; her English teacher had assigned his students a project that Kim hadn't managed to finish during class.

A real, thankful smile crossed Monique's lips as Ron frowned, "Bummer… well, I'll see you later then, Kim." Rufus was already in the van, sitting on the steering wheel and looking at Kim with large eyes.

Kim waved and made her way to her own car further down the lot, her mood dampened greatly by not seeing Shego again. She got into her car and drove to her house, where she was surprised to find both her mom and dad's cars in the driveway. _They must have gotten off early_, she thought to herself as she got out of the car and made her way up the paved walkway. The door was opened before she could reach for the handle and one of the tweebs was there, a large green and orange squirt gun in his hand.

"Hey, Kim," he said, shouldering his way past her and disappearing around the house with his weapon. She raised her eyebrow slightly at him, and then continued her way into the house, closing the door behind her.

Her mother, a spitting image of Kim with short red hair, was in the dining room, setting the table. "Hey, Kim," she called after setting a plate down, smiling warmly up at her only daughter as she entered the dining room.

"Hi mom," Kim smiled and kissed her mother's cheek, "where's Dad?"

"Playing with the boys," she grumbled, and Kim wondering what those three could be doing to make her calm, peace-loving mother to say such a thing. About that time, a loud yell came from the back yard, along with a triumphant yell. Mom shook her head and explained, "They're playing war with water guns in the backyard." Nodding, Kim decided it would be safe upstairs. She sighed when she reached the safety of her bedroom and threw her backpack onto the bed, going straight to her computer. She pressed the power button and, deciding to take a quick shower while it booted up, she undressed and went into her bathroom. The hot, soothing water felt good on her skin and when she washed her body, she imagined that the hot, soapy trails where Shego's soft lips. Thankfully, she was in the shower and could rinse away any sign of her being turned on.  
When she finished, she wrapped a towel around herself after drying off somewhat, and went back into the bedroom, she almost screamed. Lying on her bed, looking totally at ease was Shego!

__Chapter Three__

"Hello, princess," Shego smiled warmly, blinking almost lazily at Kim's towel covered form, "feel better now?"

When Kim's eyes fell on Shego lying on her bed, she wanted nothing more than to run to her arms and never leave them again. But her cautious side stopped her before she followed through with her instincts. "W-what are you doing here?" she asked a little weakly, placing her hand on the frame of the door for support.

Shego's smile faded somewhat and with the grace of a professional dancer, glided to her feet and towards the open window, "I guess that you want me to leave."

"No!" Kim cried, then added quickly in a much softer voice, "I don't want you to leave; I just don't want you to get caught by my parents." A small smile graced Kim's lips, followed by a blush at remembering how she was dressed. "Give me one minute," Kim held her hand up and, dashing to her dresser, grabbed underwear and her pajamas, then dashed back into the bathroom. Shego smirked faintly at Kim's antics and returned to her previous position on the bed.

Dressed and her hair tussled from a hasty towel drying, Kim returned to the bedroom dressed in a pair of light plaid pajama pants and a matching button down top. She smiled as she saw Shego still lying on her bed, and she slipped onto the bed with her. "I didn't see you after school," Kim pouted, looking up at Shego through her eyelashes.

"I'm sorry, princess," Shego whispered, gently caressing Kim's cheek with a light hand, "I had to leave early, so I couldn't come to meet you. I promise to be there tomorrow, all right?"

"All right," Kim smiled faintly, and then looked at her with curiosity, "why did you have to leave early?" Her own hand reached up and lightly ran her first two fingertips from her temples to her chin, enjoying the pleasant feelings coursing through her.

"Family problems," Shego answered, closing her eyes at Kim's touch, "but don't worry about any of that. Let's just enjoy us being together, eh?" Her caressing hand gently caught her chin and lifted it slightly. Sensing what was coming, Kim closed her eyes and leaned forward expectantly. Before their lips could meet, though, there was a knock at a door and a slight breeze.

Kim gasped, jumping up off the bed and staring at the door in horror as her mother came in, "Mother!"

Kim's mom froze in the doorway, quickly shielding her eyes, "What? Are you, you know, master-"

"Mom!" Kim blushed, looking back to see if Shego was making fun of her. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw that her bed was empty again, "Wh- oh, no… I-I thought I saw a mouse at the door."

"Oh, well, then," her mother removed her hand from her eyes and looked around with a flustered look about her, "dinner is ready… I'll get your father up here to look for that mouse."

"No, it's all right, it was just my imagination," Kim giggled nervously and glanced around, "I'll be done shortly; I have to dry my hair first."

"Don't take to long," her mom warned, turning to head back downstairs, "I made broccoli casserole."

When the door had shut and Kim was sure that her mom was out of earshot, Kim turned back to look at her room, "Shego?"

"Yes, princess?" Shego asked, emerging from the bathroom.

Kim's eyes widened in shock and surprise, "How-How did you get all the way… over there?" Kim felt that as if she were one of those cartoon characters, a bunch of question marks would be filling the air around her.

"I ran," Shego shrugged as if it were nothing, "You should really dry your hair and go eat. I don't want you to waste away." Taking Kim's hand, she gently led her into the small bathroom, where Shego began to brush and dry Kim's hair. Kim, still puzzled by Shego's disappearance and reappearance, allowed the thoughts to slip from her mind as she closed her eyes and allowed Shego to work, enjoying the pampering. In the middle of it all, Shego abandoned the brush and opted to use her fingers, gently massaging her fingers into Kim's long red hair to dry it down to its roots.

When the job was done, Kim opened her eyes, and stared into the eyes of Shego's reflection. She swallowed softly and voiced a question that had been bothering her since her mother had left, "Will you… stay and wait for me?"

Shego lightly placed her arm around Kim's waist and kissed the top of her newly dried head, "I will be here if nothing pressing has come up."

Turning in her arm, Kim stole a quick kiss, "Go to my bed and wait; I'll eat as quickly as possible." With that, Kim shot from the room and hurried downstairs, a little flushed. Shego smirked and moved to lie down on the bed as she was commanded, laying her head down onto the pillows Kim slept on. Inhaling the sweet, perfumed scent, a small shudder coursed through Shego's body and a dull ache began to form in her jaw.  
_No, I can't let it take me over_, thought Shego, tensing all the muscles in her body to fight off the ache, _not when she is so close…_Slowly, the ache resided and Shego regained control over herself. To pass the time, Shego laid her head down again and slipped into a half sleep where she napped but was still aware of her surroundings and could wake at a moment's notice.

True to her word, Kim did hurry, taking only twelve minutes to "inhale her food" as her father had said before she returned to her bedroom. Kim, wondering if Shego had left or not, slipped inside the room and immediately looked towards her bed. But Shego was awake from her sleep and lay on the bed, faking to be asleep. Smiling, Kim tiptoed over to the bed and slipped onto the bed. Sitting up on her elbow, Kim looked down on the almost alien features of the woman before her, trying to soak in every detail of her exotic beauty. "It's considered rude to stare, princess," Shego whispered, allowing her eyes to slide open and look up into Kim's curious eyes.

"I thought you were faking," Kim smiled faintly, leaning forward to lightly brush her lips against Shego's forehead, "I was beginning to wonder though."

Shego didn't say anything for the longest time, just soaked in Kim's details as well. Then, out of the blue, Shego suddenly leaned forward and gave her a small butterfly kiss, "You are tired; you should lie down."

Kim, not having wanted to reveal it, was tired from her long day and didn't argue with Shego's logic. "I… have a confession to make," Kim whispered, blushing.

"And what is that, princess?" Shego asked, sitting up on her elbows, too.

"I don't sleep like normal teenagers…" Kim whispered, her blush increasing until she blurted out, "I sleep in the nude."

Shego smiled and a small laugh escaped her lips, "Oh, is that all?" Silently, Shego began to undo the buttons of the plaid pajama top with one hand, and undo the strings holding her pajama bottoms tight with the other.

"Shego…" Kim began but didn't finish, deciding it wasn't worth it. She closed her eyes and shivered as Shego's fingers deliberately brushed her naked breasts as she removed the top, and then the inside of her thighs as the bottoms were removed. "You meanie," Kim teased softly, then yawned softly.

"I'll give them more attention tomorrow, princess," Shego promised as she threw the pajamas into the floor and then helped Kim underneath the covers. Shego remained above the covers as Kim snuggled close to her, kissing the soft, pale skin of her neck. "Sweet dreams, little one," she whispered, then she began to hum a soothing melody. Though she fought it, Kim soon fell into a deep sleep, filled with dreams that she couldn't remember afterwards.

Kim woke up the next morning feeling fresh and well rested, and she immediately turned to see if her 'late night visitor' was still with her. She smiled when she saw that Shego was indeed still there, looking up at her with those big green eyes. "Good morning, princess," Shego whispered, sitting up on one elbow to give Kim a gentle, morning peck on the lips.

Kim blushed faintly but returned her kiss, "Good morning." Deciding that, since it was Saturday, she didn't want to get out of bed just yet, Kim turned and laid back down under the warm cover, snuggling close to Shego's body. Shego allowed her to nuzzle against her chest, wrapping her arm around Kim warmly as she tucked her lover's head gently under her chin. They lay like that for hours, sometimes whispering softly together about things that one or another liked or disliked, until both began to smell the inviting scent of waffles, eggs, and bacon wafting up from downstairs. "Mom must be up," Kim whispered, unconsciously tightening her arms around Shego.

Shego smiled faintly, planting a gentle kiss on Kim's head, "Go and eat some breakfast, princess. I'll be here waiting." Kim was about to protest, but to her utter dismay, her stomach began to growl loudly beneath the covers, reminding her that she hadn't eaten anything since lunch yesterday. _Well, that's not entirely true..._ Kim thought naughtily, remembering that she had 'ate', just not food.

Nevertheless, Kim didn't loosen her arms from around her lover, "Promise you'll still be here?" She was afraid that her mysterious partner would suddenly disappear on her again.

Seeing the worry in Kim's eyes, Shego immediately nodded, not wanting to make her little Kim feel such emotions. "I promise," she whispered, and began to unwind her body from around Kim's and to nudge her gently out from the warmth of Kim's bed. Stealing one last, quick kiss, Kim slid from underneath the covers, reached for her abandoned clothes from last night, and quickly slid them on before quickly making her way across the room to the door. Before she left, though, she took one last look back at Shego, and smiled warmly before disappearing.

Shego lay in Kim's large, warm bed, resting her head on the indention in the pillow where Kim's head had laid just before. Taking in a deep breath, she deeply inhaled the delicious scent of her little Kim. "Delicious..." she whispered, feeling that familiar ache in her mouth. Deciding that since Kim was downstairs, away from her, she allowed a little of her control drain away and the ache to take control of her. The familiar sensation of her canines lengthening inside her mouth, and her eyesight sharpened. When she parted her lips, sharp fangs were gleaming in the darkness of her mouth, and she gently ran the tip of her tongue over them. Knowing she could leave and be back before Kim returned, she slipped from the room and out the window in search of substance.

When Kim returned to her bedroom, Shego was indeed there, still lying on the bed in the same spot Kim had left her. Unbeknownst to her, Kim didn't even realize that Shego had indeed left and returned. "Sorry it took so long," Kim whispered, slipping under the covers with her fully clothed.

"I don't have anything else to do," Shego whispered in return, sliding one strong arm around Kim's waist, "did you eat well?"

Kim nodded, "Of course I did. Now, its Saturday, so what are we going to do?" She reached up and, entangling her hand in Shego's long black hair, she pulled her down gently to give her a quick peck.

"I could take you to my house?" Shego smiled against Kim's lips, the sweet scent of her flesh filling Shego's heightened senses. Her feeding had left her much calmer, but the scent was making more than her insides to melt...

Kim's green eyes lit up with a curious sparkle, "Oh really? I would love to see where you live." Seeing Shego's attention on her neck, Kim smiled impishly. Using the hand still in that black mass of hair, Kim led her to curve of her neck and whispered, "Bite me, Shego." Shego tensed, her mouth centimeters away from her next meal, and began to wonder if her little princess knew what she was. "Pretend like you're a vampire from Twilight and bite me," Kim pleaded softly, then added a soft, "please?" Underneath her, Shego could feel Kim's heart beat increase and it made Shego have to fight even harder to keep her instincts in check.

"Hold still," Shego warned softly, leaning forward. Forcing her fangs to stay normal, she gently bit down on Kim's soft, warm neck and she had to fight the urge to allow her fangs slide into her neck when a soft moan slipped from between her lips. Wrapping her strong arms around Kim, Shego held her to the sumptuous curves of their entwined bodies and, before she knew it, her resistance broke. Kim gasped softly, and then a louder moan escaped her as the sharp fangs entered her body, releasing their venom into, spreading its pleasure inducing effect throughout her body. Weakly grasping at Shego shoulders, she unconsciously encouraged Shego further, who drank the crimson life force that came flowing forth from the two puncture holes. When Shego had her fill, which wasn't more than a few mouthfuls, she slowly drug her tongue over the two holes, healing them until they were only two small, pink dots left, barely recognizable by the human eye. Kim, sensing that something was wrong, pulled back and looked at Shego, panting softly and pale from the blood lose.

"Shego…" Kim began, and then lost her train of thought as she stared into Shego's deep, intelligent eyes.

Her voice husky, Shego whispered, "Yes?" Inside, she was warring with herself. One side wanted her to throw herself out the window and stay as far away from Kim before she really hurt her, while the other side… Shego shook herself of the thoughts of what the other side wanted. She chose to listen to a smaller, third voice that told her to stay by Kim's side… for now.

Kim smiled faintly and laid her head back down, pulling Shego down with her. Before she knew what was going on, Kim had her by the throat, her teeth gently biting and nipping at the pale skin there. Shego laughed softly, secretly seeing the irony of it all. _A human biting a vampire…_Shego thought with a second laugh.

__Chapter Five__

Shego reluctantly let go of Kim and, seeing Kim's unease, whispered, "I'll see you in a few seconds." The pain of being away from her was still in Kim's eyes but she nodded and let Shego slip silently from the bed and out the window to wait for Kim outside. Making sure she was properly dressed, Kim grabbed a light, dark blue denim jacket from her closest and hurried downstairs.

"Mom?" Kim called when she reached the bottom of the stairs, slipping her arms into their sleeves.

"In here, Kimmie-cub," her father called from the den, where there were the sounds of a movie coming out. She hurried into the living room and found her mom, dad, and the tweebs all watching the movie Wall-E on the TV.

"What is it, sweetie?" her mom asked, tears in her eyes from laughing so hard at the little robot's cuteness.

"I was wondering if it was all right if I went out," Kim asked, eyeing the television curiously. She loved that little robot…

"As long as you're back before midnight," her mom told her, returning her attention back to the TV. Kim bent over the back of the couch, kissed her parents gently on top of their heads, and hurried from the room. When she got outside, she smiled when she saw that Shego was standing at the end of the drive, leaning back against the bumper of an unfamiliar car.

"Is that yours?" Kim asked in slight disbelief, eyeing the sleek, smooth contours of the expensive looking car, "It looks really expensive..."

Shego smirked slightly, "Not really; its only a Ferrari." Kim's eyes almost bugged out of her head and Shego smiled faintly at her reaction, "Come, and lets let you meet my parents." She led Kim around the car and opened the door, which lifted out and upwards, for her. When she was inside and buckled in, Shego closed the door and came around to the driver's side, settling into the firm, red leather seat. To Kim all the chrome and many knobs and buttons on the console were mind boggling, but began to relax when she realized what was playing on the flashy radio.

"You listen to Dr. Nick Moor?" Kim asked, closing her eyes as the soft, soothing piano music washed over her through the speakers. The melodies weren't loud, but just enough to create a soft, romantic mood.

"I listen to anything that catches my fancy," Shego explained, shrugging nonchalantly. The engine came to life with the silence of a stalking predator and they pulled away from the house in silence. Kim smiled to herself, giving herself kudos for finding such a catch, and that smile slowly turned into a frightened "O" shaped gasp when she realized how fast the scenery was flying by.

"Shego!" Kim clamped her eyes shut, afraid that she would hit something, or someone for that matter.

"What?" Shego asked curiously, looking at Kim, who was now clenching the seat for dear life, "Are you not feeling well?"

"Can you just..." Kim whispered, gulping audibly in fear, "slow down?"

"Oh," Shego glanced at the digital gauges before her. The speedometer read one hundred and fifty miles per hour. "Sorry, I didn't realize," Shego lied, lifting some of the pressure her foot had on the gas pedal till the speedometer read seventy mph. Inwardly, she groaned; vampires hated going slow. Kim nodded, slowly releasing her death grip on her seat and taking deep, calming breathes.

"Sorry..." she blushed, feeling stupid now.

"Its all right," Shego reached over and gently placed her cool hand on top of Kim's, "we're almost there anyways." Kim blush slowly drained away and she began to talk to herself, her lips moving but no sound came to Shego's heightened hearing. Smiling faintly, Shego pulled the car onto a dirt road and drove just far enough so that the car was hidden from the sight of the road. Kim looked around for a house and, when she couldn't find one, she looked at Shego questionably, her lips still moving soundlessly. "We're not at the house yet," Shego explained, unbuckling herself and getting out to go stand before the car. Kim hesitantly got out and stood before the hood of the car with her, both leaning back against it. Shego silently placed her right arm around Kim's hip and pulled her over in front of her, so that Kim's back was pressed to her front, and held her warmly.

Kim placed her hands over Shego's and linked her fingers through, "Tell me about your family."

Shego laughed softly, "They're different; that's the only way I can explain them." Shego's chin rested gently on Kim's shoulder, her lips pressed lightly to the soft skin of her neck.

Kim shivered at the feel of Shego's lip against her skin and smiled, thinking of her own sibling, "Different how, love?"

"I have four bothers," Shego began, "Those two are the twins, Wegos; they're the smart ones of the bunch. There's Mego, who is self absorbed and a smartass sometimes, but he's the best of the four." Shego paused, her eyes growing steely, "And then there's my oldest brother, Hego..." She faded off and Kim was conscious of Shego's arms tightening around her waist, "He... he has good intentions."

"You have genius twins, too, huh," Kim smiled, glad she wasn't the only one, "and Hego just sounds like a normal older brother."

Shego laughed at some unseen joke, "We are not even close to being normal, princess." They stood in silence for a long time, both just enjoying the silence and each other's presence.

Then, out of the blue, Kim suddenly whispered, "I think... I am in love, Shego..." Shego's arms tightened a little more and Kim thought she felt the muscles in Shego's body tense slightly. "I've never felt these... urges... before," Kim continued, blushing and thankful that Shego couldn't see her face.

"Can you tell me who the lucky person is?" Shego asked softly, mentally pleading that she was the one Kim was talking about.

Kim's blush brightened till she felt as if her face was on fire, "You know who I'm talking about, Shego…"

"I want you to say it," Shego whispered, her lips close to Kim's ear. Shego's warm breath didn't help Kim, but instead made her quiver against Shego's body.

Kim turned her head slightly so that she could look up at her Shego, "I…I love you, Shego." Shego didn't say anything, but instead gently took a hold of Kim's chin and pulled her lips to Shego's. Kim's eyes slowly slid closed as she melted against the curves of Shego's athlete-like body. Fire seemed to fill both women's veins at the pleasurable touch of each other's lips; so much that they didn't notice the four men standing on the road before them. When the largest one cleared his throat loudly, Kim yelled in surprise as she found herself suddenly thrown up onto the hood of the Ferrari, Shego crouched down defensively in front of her. An inhuman snarl escaped from Shego's lips, like a wolf's, and, unseen by Kim, her fangs had extended to their full length and her nails had lengthened slightly.

"Shego," the man stated, as if she hadn't done anything at all. Kim looked at the four men from around Shego's body, her eyes wide in surprise. Each of the men possessed inhuman beauty, and their skin was like the purest snow. Two of them, the ones of the left side of the road, were identical twins. They had shoulder length blonde hair with light brown highlights, and their sharp features made them look like elves from the fantasy movies Kim had seen. Their eyes, though, were a rust red color, and the only way that Kim could tell they weren't the same person that one of the twins had a small hoop pierced into the left side of his lip and the other wore a simple silver chain with a silver Celtic Cross on it.

The other two on the right side were total opposites of each other. Where all the others looked like Olympic track runners, the man who cleared his throat was built like an Olympic weight lifter. The sleeveless dark blue shirt he wore looked stretched to its limits and that it might shred to pieces if he flexed his muscles. His hair was the shortest of the four, the black hair never fully reaching past his ears and had been combed backwards into soft spikes atop his head. And his eyes were the brightest blue she had ever seen; it looked like they were made of neon lights. The last man was standing close to the woods on the side of the dirt road, almost blending into the shadows. He wore all black like Shego, but his pants were tight and had purple thread trim. His button down shirt was open, revealing hairless abs of championship fighter and a black tribal tattoo running up his right side from his hip to his shoulder and down his arm to his right wrist. His hair was the longest, the dark purple hair pulled back into a loose ponytail so that his bangs fell down around his face. A silver hoop glinted in the darkness in his right eyebrow and his ears each had dime sized spacers in each earlobe. His eyes, like his brothers, were a strange color, but his was the dullest. They were a light violet color, and they didn't seem to glow like the other three's.

Shego hissed at the four and glared at them for a long time, never moving from her crouch. Then, after what seemed like hours, but were really only a few minutes, Shego slowly relaxed and stood up. Her eyes, though, never left the four as she gently reached back and pulled Kim carefully up beside her. "Princess," Shego whispered, her fangs receded now, "meet my brothers."

__Chapter Six__

Kim looked at the four beautiful men before her and instinctively grabbed Shego's hand, because she felt something was wrong with the four. "Hello…" Kim whispered, nodding her head and not looking directly at them.

The twin with the lip ring jerked his chin in Kim's direction, a smile playing across his lips, "You bring home dinner, Shego?"

The same hiss as before escaped Shego's lips, "No! If any of you touch her, I will personally make your lives a living hell." Kim shivered, stepping closer to Shego, who immediately turned slightly towards her to offer some warmth and support.

The first man observed this and said icily, "She's been bitten." It wasn't question; he could see the miniscule marks on Kim's neck from where he was standing. The other three glanced at each other, surprise registering even over the darker one near the woods.

Kim looked at them all questionably, but Shego stood up a little straighter and placed a strong arm firmly around her Kim's waist, "So what if I have? Its none of your business." Before Kim knew what was happening, the man disappeared, only to reappear before them in a flash of speed. He brushed Kim aside as if she were a rag doll and, like a thunderclap, he slapped Shego across the face. The twins, their eyes wide in shock and fear, separated, the one with the lip ring pushing and pulling the man away from Shego, while the other one with the cross went to Kim, who was lying sprawled out on the grass twenty feet away from the road. Shego, having recovered from the initial shock of her brother's actions, hissed and, instead of fighting back like she usually would have, went to Kim and the twin.  
"Princess?" Shego asked softly, her pale flesh colored and red looking where the man's large hand had contacted her.

The twin kneeled down on the other side of Kim and helped her up, "We're sorry about Hego, he can be a melodramatic prick sometimes."

Kim looked around, dazed slightly and clutching at her right arm, which she had fallen on, "I'm fine…"

Shego and the twin froze as Kim moved her hand away from her arm. The skin had been cut in several places and warm, scarlet blood was dribbling slowly out of the small wounds. Kim gasped in shock as Shego suddenly pulled her away from the twin, who was quivering slightly and looked like he was in pain. "Wego, get your brother, and go to the house," Shego commanded softly, a hint of steel in her voice, "you don't want to do what you're thinking about doing."

The other man, who hadn't said anything since Shego and Kim's arrival, had drifted over and sniffed the air, "Uh-oh, someone's bleeding…"

Hego and the other twin, who had been arguing on the other side of the road suddenly stopped and sniffed the air themselves.

Kim stiffened as she realized that everyone's attention was on her, and a soft quivering of Shego's body beside her. "What?" Kim whispered, placing her hand back over her wound. But the damage had been done; the scent was in the air. The four drifted closer to Shego and Kim, the only ones seeming to try and fight it though were the cross twin and the dark man.

"Wego, Hego, Mego…" Shego whispered, successfully holding down her urges to drink Kim's dry with the urge to protect her, "go home; I'll kill you if you touch her."

"Just a nibble, Shego…" the lip ring twin pleaded, his red eyes blazing, "you've already bit her."

Shego hissed loudly, pulling Kim behind her and away from the others. Kim, who was lost in all of this, felt like Alice from _Alice in Wonderland_ when she began to explore the strange world of Wonderland. "Shego," Kim whispered, clinging to the only familiar thing in this strange new world.

The man with the dark clothing, Mego, and the cross twin held back their urges, though they shook with the effort, stood between Shego and the other two. Mego began to push Hego back away into the woods, the twin doing the same to his brother. Mego called over his shoulder before he disappeared into the woods, "We'll be at home, Shego." And then they were gone, leaving Shego and Kim alone.

Shego didn't immediately turn to Kim, but instead watched the trees cautiously for a long time. "Princess, I want you to get into the car," Shego began to explain, a violent shivering coursing throughout her body, "get into the car, lock the doors, and drive away back towards your house."

Kim clung to Shego, forcing Shego to look at her, "Shego, what's going on? I'm not leaving you!"

Shego wouldn't meet her eyes but repeated her instructions, adding, "Please, just drive. I'll come for you when I get everything under control." Hesitantly, Shego leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips to Kim's for the briefest few seconds before gently pushing Kim towards the car. Kim got into the car and, putting the car into reverse, watched as Shego began to slowly disappear from her line of sight. Tears began to fall unbidden down Kim's cheeks, blurring her vision slightly, but she forced herself not to begin to cry, focusing on driving the unfamiliar car. _Why did Shego want me to leave? _Kim thought to herself sadly, _And why did her brothers act like they did? They were… different, like Shego said…_

The soft piano music wasn't helping to soothe her frayed nerves, so she reached over blindly and after blundering around for a few minutes, she found the volume dial and muted it. Then, her cell phone in her pocket began to ring, vibrating against her outer leg. Slowing the car down to a much safer speed, Kim slipped the phone from her pocket and put it to her ear, "Hello?"

"Kim, what's up?" Ron voice emitted through the earpiece.

"Hi, Ron," Kim answered, pressing the cell between her ear and her shoulder, "can I call you back? I'm driving."

"Oh," Ron sounded a little put out, but hide it behind his usual cheer, "its all right, I was just calling to chat. Maybe I'll be able to call you back later?"

"That sounds all right; I'll talk to you later," Kim smiled faintly, "I'll talk to you soon." She allowed the phone to slid from her shoulder and down into her hand so she could turn the phone off. A sudden flash of lights caused her to snap her head up to look out the windshield to find two pairs of headlights flying at her. She didn't have time to even scream…

Shego was walking aimlessly through the woods, trying to sort her thoughts out, when a cold silver shot down her spine, followed by the screeching sound of tires and a loud crash far off in the distance. Deciding that it would be a way to distract herself, Shego began to drift off towards the sound. It wasn't but a few seconds before she found herself on the paved road. Down the road a little ways, she could see three cars in a tangled mess, two of them collided and the third slid off the road on its top. One of the cars looked familiar…

And then Shego's eyes widened and for the first time in a long time, fear crept into Shego's heart. "Kim!" she screamed, running in a flash to the scene of the collision, not bothering to hide herself from the bloodied up man staggering from the silver SUV that had collided with the Ferrari. Grabbing a hold of the destroyed driver's door, Shego ripped it off and tossed it away carelessly to get at her beloved, "Princess!"

Inside the car, Kim was bloody and thrown up against the dashboard, a long gash running from her right cheek to her forehead and her nose was broken, pouring blood from it. She was violently shuddering and her green eyes were dull and unfocused, "She…go…"

"Princess," Shego whispered, feeling so helpless as she realized her beloved princess was dying. Reaching out, she gently cupped Kim's bloody cheek, caressing it as tears began to spill from her eyes.

"Don't… cry…" Kim whispered weakly, gasping as pain shot through her body, "everything's going… to be just fine…"

"Kim, save your breath," Shego told her shakily, trying to think of a way to save her lover.

"Save her, Shego," a sudden male voice came from behind her. When Shego looked back, Mego was there, the man who had crashed into Kim struggling weakly against Mego's arm around his throat. The other brothers were all drinking the blood of the others in the third car while they struggled weakly in their last throws of death.

"Mego," Shego whispered, shuddering at the thought of what Mego was talking about, "I don't want to curse her to lead the damned life we lead."  
"Then let us finish her off, then," Hego stepped forward, eyeing Kim inside the car with blood still on his lips.

Shego hissed, "Never!"

Mego jerked his chin towards Kim, who was gasping and coughing up blood now, "Make up your mind; she's going to die soon." Also, to add the problems, sirens began to wail in the distance, signaling that the authorities knew of the crash.

Shego, making up her mind, gently took Kim's broken body into her arms and delicately pulled her from the wreckage, cradling her like a limp baby against her body. "I'm sorry, princess," Shego whispered, softly kissing Kim's bloody lips before leaning down towards her neck. The fangs found the same two marks they had left before and tenderly bit down into the skin, allowing what little blood Kim still had in her body to flow into her mouth. Allowing her feral instincts take over of her, Shego greedily drank the rest of the blood from Kim's body, unaware of Kim's hand weakly gripping her arm. The light left Kim's dull green eyes and a shudder wracked through her body as her last breath slipped from between her lips. Her hand on Shego's arm slowly fell down to lie against the pavement, her fingers giving a single, last twitch. When Shego lifted her face from Kim's neck, the puncture wounds disappearing from the healing touch of her tongue, her lips were bloodstained with Kim's life-force, a scarlet bead slipped slowly down her chin. "It's done," Shego growled at no one in particular, then she gently laid down Kim's body.

"Then lets go," Hego ordered, nodding down the road, "the humans are close." The twins nodded and slipped silently into the woods, followed by Hego, who moved silently despite his bulk.

Mego placed his hand delicately on Shego's arm, lifting her up and making her look at his light violet eyes, "She's going to be fine, Shego. She's in a better place." Shego nodded numbly, and clung to his arm as if without she would fall down. "Come on, sister," Mego delicately nudged her forward, half carrying her into the woods. As soon as they had disappeared into the woods, two squad cars, a ambulance, and a fire truck appeared around the bend in the road, speeding towards the wreck to find that the occupants of the three cars had all perished in the crash.

Ron and Monique burst through the hospital door, looking around for the Possible family, and immediately their eyes fell on the small family. Mrs. Dr. Possible, Dr. Possible, the twins, and Nana, who had been visiting the family, were all standing in the waiting area, looking haggard and frightened. Kim's mother had called him after they had received the news and they all rushed over to the hospital where the ambulance had brought Kim. The doctors hadn't told them anything, just that their daughter, and friend in Ron's case, was in the hospital and they needed to come right away.

"Ron," Mrs. Dr. Possible sniffled, her eyes red and puffy from crying, and threw her arms around the lanky youth, "they said you were the last one to talk to Kim. Was she all right? Did she sound okay? Do you know what happened?"

Ron held her for a few seconds then tried to answer her questions, "I did talk to her, but she was supposed to call me back because she was driving. She sounded a little funny, to be honest, like she was scared..."

Mrs. Dr. Possible sniffled and lightly kissed his forehead, "Thank you, Ron... you've always been such a good friend to our little Kim." She then wrapped her arms around herself, as if she were trying to hold herself together, and went to Dr. Possible, who had a dazed look about his eyes, allowing his arms to envelope her as well. The twins sat stoically on one of the small couches, with Nana in between them, stroking their hair tenderly to calm them. Monique gave Ron a helpless look and he saw a single tear sparkling in her eye.

"She's going to be fine," Ron reassured her, pulling Monique to his chest and held her tightly, "she's a Possible."

Monique shuddered as a cold shiver shot down her spine, "I just have a... bad feeling about this, Ron." She wrapped her arms around the lanky youth and reveled in how much warmth he radiated, despite his size.

His lips found her brow and he lightly pressed them to it before whispering, "I know... but we have to look on the brighter side of this."

The door leading deeper into the emergency room opened and small, blonde woman with a stethoscope lying across her neck appeared out of it. "Possible family?" she asked, looking around the waiting room.

"Yes?" Dr. Possible released his wife and cleared his throat to make his weak voice louder, "We're here. How's our daughter?"

Sadness crept into the woman's light brown eyes, "I'm sorry; we tried everything we could, but we couldn't bring your daughter back."

The weight of those words slammed into all of the gathered people's chests, making their breath leave their lungs in a single whoosh. Monique's hand tightened on his hand, almost painfully, and Ron squeezed back, as if she were his anchor to life. Then, the twins wailed and buried their faces into Nana's chest, and Mrs. Dr. Possible fell to her knees and screamed, tears spilling from her eyes. Ron, Monique, and Dr. Possible all went to her and gently lead her to a free couch, where they comforted her and counseled her. The doctor, waiting patiently by the door, busied herself by filling out some papers that demanded her attention. When they had calmed Mrs. Dr. Possible, Ron went over to the doctor, who put aside her papers to give him her full attention, and waited for him to approach her. "Can you tell me what happened?" he asked when he reached her.

The doctor, whose name tag said her name was Dr. Queen, nodded and looked truly sad, "I'm sorry about your lose; the girl was in a three car collision. Her car was hit head on by a Ford Explorer and the car the Ford had been trying to pass hit its side before sliding off the road. Besides her, three other people perished in the collision. Somehow, she crawled from the car and bled to death in the road before we could get to her. I'm sorry for your lose, son." When the doctor had finished, she had laid her hand lightly on Ron's shoulder and walked off to finish her paperwork and give the family time to collect themselves. Ron returned silently the Possibles and sat down with Monique, softly whispering what the doctor had told him into her ear. Monique took the news better than what Ron thought, but he could see the tears she was forcing back. They took turns consoling and comforting Mrs. Dr. Possible, who was hysterical and praying to the Lord to save and guide her daughter into the afterlife. When the initial shock had subsided, Dr. Possible called the doctor over and got her to repeat what she had told Ron and then he asked the question that everyone was secretly holding back.

"Can we see her?" Dr. Possible asked, shivering.

"Only immediate family may see her," Dr. Queen answered, then her face softened softly, "the children should stay here, too. She was broken up pretty bad..." A small gasp and hiccups sounded from Mrs. Dr. Possible at that.

"Thank you," Dr. Possible nodded his head and, taking his wife to help her walk, he began to lead her after the doctor into the back of the E.R.

Mrs. Dr. Possible grabbed a hold of Ron's arm as she passed and told him when he looked at her questionably, "You're family." Ron nodded silently and gave Monique a reassuring hug before following Kim's parents with Mrs. Dr. Possible's arm around his.

Dr. Queen lead them back to an operating room where a body lay covered by a blue sheet, "I'll let you have a moment alone with your daughter." She silently shut the door behind her and left the family, and friend, alone. Ron silently went to the sheet covered body and stood on the opposite side of the family as they looked down at the form, neither side wanting to remove the sheet just yet. Then, shakily, Dr. Possible carefully pulled the sheet away, letting it fall to the floor in a blue puddle at their feet. They looked on at the pale, bloodless body of their Kim looking almost peaceful in death. The cuts and gashes had been cleaned and sewn up, leaving her nude body covered in stitches and more stitches. Her ribs were deformed with dips and hills where the ribs had been broken and her whole forehead was a giant line of stitches where the gash had been.

Ron gasped softly and the tears he had been holding back flowed free. Across from him, Kim's mother fell back into hysterical cries as she wailed, "Oh my god! Oh my god, my daughter!" Dr. Possible allowed his own tears to fall now, unashamed. Ron lightly laid his hand on Kim's cold cheek and stroked the clammy skin tenderly, his tears falling down on her pale skin.

"I have always loved you like a brother, maybe even more, Kim," Ron whispered, staring down at the closed green eyes he would never see again, "I'm going to miss you, Kim...." And then Ron allowed his hand to fall to his side and he left the hospital, Monique following after him.

__Chapter Seven__

Shego entered the morgue where Kim's body was being kept, silent as a breeze, moving past the sleeping guard with practiced ease. She moved to the room where the freezer was kept and walked straight to a cabinet labeled "K-19". Opening it up, she slid the table out to find Kim lying there, a thin, clear sheet lying across her nude body. This time, though, her eyes were open, and they had a faint glow of vast intelligence behind them. "Princess," Shego whispered, smiling faintly as she removed the sheet.

Kim sat up and wrapped her arms around Shego's neck, nuzzling the pale skin there, "Shego." And then Shego felt a prick against her neck and she instinctively pushed Kim away. Kim hissed angrily, bloody fangs showing and her bright green eyes like a wild animal's.

Shego smirked, reaching up to her neck to touch the two fang marks on her neck, "We are going to have to work on that, huh, princess?" Reaching around to the back of her shirt, she produced a small satchel that was strapped to her back. From inside, she pulled out some recently unthawed bags of blood and set them down on a nearby table. "Kim, I know you can hear me," Shego picked up a single bag and, laying it flat in her hand, watch Kim carefully, " I know you don't want to drink human blood. That's not who you are. So I'm going to have to teach you how to hunt as I do." Making sure Kim was watching her, Kim slowly leaned forward and gently pricked the bag in her hand with her fangs, allowing the delicious blood to flow into her mouth. Shego's eyes slid closed in pleasure and she drained a quarter of the bag before forcing herself to stop. When she opened her eyes, Kim was standing beside her, watching her with curiosity.

"Shego," Kim whispered, reaching up and gently caressed Shego's cheek, which was glowing healthily now that she had fed. Then, Kim reached up and gently touched the fangs in her mouth and a soft gasp escaped her bloody lips, "I'm… I'm a…"

"Vampire," Shego finished for her, smiling faintly with her own bloody fangs showing. Before Kim could register it, the open bag was pushed close enough to her face that the scent of blood filled her nose and a ache filled her whole body as it began to shiver and quake. Then, her fangs were puncturing new holes into the bag and she drank greedily, draining the bag with three hungry gulps. When she found the bag empty, Shego tossed it aside and offered up a new bag, watching in silence as Kim drank the bag with gusto. As she drank, tears spilled from Kim's eyes, sadness filling her body for what she had become.

When Kim had finished the six bags Shego had brought, her appetite was not filled, but was calmed, allowing her to think and to move about freely. Kim self-consciously crossed her arms over her breasts, and turned away from Shego, "What happened? Why am I… like this?"

"Later," Shego pulled a small bundle of clothing out of the satchel and placed it on the table while she placed the empty blood bags back into the bag, "I need to get you away from her, far away."

"You did this to me, didn't you?" Kim continued, not looking back at Shego.

Shego paused in the process of putting the satchel back on her back, then she continued at a quicker pace, "Yes, but I did it to keep you alive, princess." Picking up the clothes, she came to Kim, who turned slightly at the sound of her approach. Kim didn't say a word as Shego delicately dressed her, assisting her when she needed it. When Shego was finished, Kim was dressed in a pair of comfortable dark blue jeans, form fitting white long sleeve shirt, and black tennis shoes.

Kim caught Shego's hand as Shego turned to clear away any evidence of their two being there, forcing Shego to turn and face her. "Shego… I… I'm afraid," Kim admitted softly, stepping close to Shego. Everything seemed to have been enhanced to her. Her hearing had sharpened so that she could hear a mouse scurrying in his home three rooms down, and her sight had been similarly enhanced so that she could see everything in a much brighter light, her eyes catching every small detail. She could feel her muscles had been strengthened, and she had to judge every movement more precisely if she wished to do what she wanted correctly.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim caught Shego's hand as Shego turned to clear away any evidence of their two being there, forcing Shego to turn and face her. "Shego… I… I'm afraid," Kim admitted softly, stepping close to Shego. Everything seemed to have been enhanced to her. Her hearing had sharpened so that she could hear a mouse scurrying in his home three rooms down, and her sight had been similarly enhanced so that she could see everything in a much brighter light, her eyes catching every small detail. She could feel her muscles had been strengthened, and she had to judge every movement more precisely if she wished to do what she wanted correctly. And the smells! Her sense of smell had seemed to be tripled, and the most fascinating scent she could smell was coming from Shego. The scent was like faint Lavender, mixed with the scent of pine needles.

"I'm here for you," Shego assured her, cautiously pulling her little Kimmie into her arms, lightly pressing her lips to her soft forehead. Kim shivered and Shego sensed that Kim was fighting with her instincts to sink her teeth into her neck, but Shego remained still. Kim hesitantly lifted her arms and wrapped her arms carefully around Shego's neck. After a while, though, Shego released her and began to nudge her towards the back door, "Come on; through that door is your new life." Kim nodded slightly, fear tinting her green eyes as she slid her hand down into Shego's hand, clasping it tightly. Kim took a deep breath through her nose and out her mouth before pushing forward and out the door.

Fifteen years later…

The sun was just beginning to set in Greece, the last rays of light finding it's way through the closed blinds and falling onto the dark olive covers on the bed. Underneath the covers, a young couple lay in peaceful slumber, the older, dark haired woman spooned around the younger female and her face buried into the waterfall of red hair. Their pale skin almost glowed in the dark room, contrasting greatly with the dark sheets.

When the light's rays fell on the face of the young women, they stirred, turning away from it and nuzzling into each other. Kim smiled warmly, her eyes half open, "Good morning…"

"Good morning," Shego whispered, smiling in return. She leaned forward and gently kissed Kim's lips, pulling Kim close. They laid in each other's arms for a long time, the sun's light completely gone and the room fell completely into darkness, though their eyes allowed them to see.

"Lets go take a bath," Shego whispered temptingly, taking Kim's hand into hers and beginning to tug her towards the edge of the bed.

Kim smiled, nodding her agreement, "I get to wash you this time, though." Shego smirked and slipped from underneath the sheets with Kim in tow, both of their naked bodies pale and smooth as milk as they flowed gracefully into a smaller room that held a stand up shower, a claw foot tub, a sink, and a toilet. The walls were a soft silver color and the floor were cool tiles that sent their chill into the women's feet as they moved from the carpet to the tile. They didn't bother turning on a light, for both girls could see as if there was daylight in the room, and they moved quickly into the stand up shower, Shego reaching down and turning the handles to produce soothing hot water from the shower head above. Kim closed her eyes and arched her back in cat-like pleasure as the pleasing water fell down onto their heads, plastering their hair to their heads.

Grabbing a small wash clothe and Kim's sandalwood scented soap, Shego ran the cloth over the bar until it was good and soapy, then began to wash Kim's back. Kim turned her body away from the water and closed her eyes as the soft cloth slide smoothly over her body, shivering when Shego paid more attention to the more intimate areas of her body. "Ohh," Kim moaned softly, tilting her head back as the cloth found her already soaked sheath, and she bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out.

Shego looked down at the younger woman and frowned, "Are you still not satisfied, princess? We went six rounds last night." Rounds in Shego's terms were the equivalent of eight-minute bouts of hot, passionate sex, and she was beginning to worry that she couldn't satisfy this youngling. _And she has such interests_, Shego thought, fondly remembering some of the things Kim had been doing to her underneath the covers, _but can I keep her satisfied? _

"I can never get enough of you," Kim whispered, looking up her lover with warm, loving eyes as if she knew exactly what Shego was thinking, "and I never will." She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Shego's lips affectionately. Shego smiled and continued washing Kim's body, then pulled down the movable showerhead to rinse away all the soap. When she rinsed away the soap from her body, Shego put the showerhead back into its place, while at the same time reached over and got Kim's favorite white Suave Coconut shampoo. She began to massage the shampoo into Kim's hair, smiling faintly when Kim's back arched and a almost inaudible moan rumbled in her chest like a cat's purr.

"You know…" Kim whispered softly when Shego had finished and rinsed the shampoo from her hair, "its Christmas in Middleton…"

Shego didn't allow Kim to see the stiffness that had entered her body as Kim ran the soapy washcloth over her body, "Kim, you know that-"

"Its just Ron, Monique, and the twe- twins," Kim told her, catching herself from calling her twin brothers by her old nickname for them. Unfortunately, Kim's father and mother had both passed away; her father from a heart attack and her mother from the depression following both her husband's and daughter's deaths. The twins were in their early twenties now and had started a electronics business together with the help of Kim and Ron's old friend Wade. They built anything from toys to high rank security systems; Kim had been a little more than embarrassed when she found out that they had even delved a little into making toys for the adult business. Ron and Monique had gotten married a few years ago and now had a baby on the way, which excited Rufus to have a new playmate.

Shego didn't say anything for the longest time, allowing Kim to wash her body and hair before sighing softly, "What did you have in mind?"

Kim silently thanked her with her eyes and a small hug, "They're having a dinner together at Ron and Monique's house. They kinda already invited us…" Kim tensed and waited for Shego's fury that Kim had disobeyed her and had been in contact with her brothers and best friend.

But Shego didn't say anything, just nodded, and kissed Kim's forehead gently, "Yes, I know." Kim didn't question how Shego had known; she knew that Shego knew everything she did, just like Kim knew everything Shego did. It was kind of pointless to try and hide things from your vampire partner.

"I'm sorry…" Kim whispered, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she looked up at her vampire lover.

Shego pushed away her emotions and thoughts on the dark matter, and smiled softly down at her princess, "I'm sorry, too, princess; you should never feel that you should have to hide something from me." She lifted her hand up to gently caress Kim's cheek, "We're a family now, you and I; I just want you to be safe."

"As do I wish the same for you," Kim whispered, the corner of her lips turning upwards slightly. And, just like that, the tension left both of their bodies and Kim had Shego up against the wall, passionately kissing her way towards Shego's lower body.

"Oh, little one," Shego moaned softly, closing her eyes and smiling faintly.

Hey, readers, thank you for the comments. I know that some of my grammar is a little off T_T but please, bare with me because I have a really old Microsoft Word, and its spell check is kind of "old fashioned". So, please, keep the comments coming and thank you all again. I'm open to suggests if you wish to give them.


	3. Chapter 3

"As do I wish the same for you," Kim whispered, the corner of her lips turning upwards slightly. And, just like that, the tension left both of their bodies and Kim had Shego up against the wall, passionately kissing her way towards Shego's lower body.

"Oh, little one," Shego moaned softly, closing her eyes and smiling faintly, and then they proceeded to make wild, passionate love.

__Chapter Eight__

Kim was snoozing contently in the passenger seat of the dark green four-door sedan while Shego drove through the familiar countryside of Middleton. Ron and Monique, wanting to get away from the city to allow his daughter room to grow, had bought a five-acre lot of land in the rolling green hills of the country. Ron had designed and built the house with the help of his Bueno Nacho's monthly cheek for his invention of the Nacho and Nacho Supreme, a new product he had been working on since graduation. He had described the house in the letters and e-mails he had sent to Kim and in turn, Shego knew the total layout of the house. It was a simple two-story house with a large basement and attic, seven bedrooms and four bathrooms. What interested Shego the most were the descriptions of a room that only be called a dojo, and she wanted the chance to get around the state of the art security system Wade and Kim's brothers had designed personally for Ron and his new family. Ron himself had become a successful businessman within Bueno Nacho's corporation; the president himself had put Ron in charge of creating new lines of food and drinks. His weekly salary was well into the four digits, making him the richest man in Middleton. Unlike when he first got his check for his creation of the Nacho, he didn't let the money go to his head; he wisely put the money into a bank account that only his wife, Monique, could access. Shego could only see this as a mature decision that raised Ron's status in her eyes, but she would never tell anyone that. When she looked at the tall, now filled out blonde, she still thought of the lanky, nerdy youth she had first met.

The road they were driving on suddenly changed from pavement to a smooth, even dirt road, as if the road workers had suddenly run out of tar for the road and never came back to finish the job. "You'd think he'd pay to have the road paved all the way," Shego grumbled, not really worried about the rental car. And then she turned a smooth bend and the trees on either side of the room seemed to open up and create a large clearing where a beautiful house made of what mostly looked like glass was visible. Shego looked around as she continued onwards down the dirt road, taking in every detail for future reference. A brown barn was visible behind the house a ways, a white fence encircling it to keep in the animals that were kept there, which appeared to be a small herd of horses that roamed freely on the three acres of land the fence encircled. All the fluffy, white snow on the ground made the scene even more Kodak moment worthy. The smoke curling upwards from the chimney made Shego think of warm, cozy nights she had spent with Kim beside a roaring fire.

The dirt road led straight up to four-door garage, where Shego unsurely stopped in front of the fourth and furthest door away from the house. Cutting the already silent engine off, Shego leaned over and gently kissed Kim's temple, "We're here, princess."

Kim's eyes slid open and she smiled, sitting up straight, "Oh, that's good. No problems on the way?"

Shego smiled, still leaning over toward Kim's side of the car, "No problems." She then leaned forward again and tenderly kissed her lips. Kim blushed, but closed her eyes, returning Shego's eager kiss.

A soft tapping on Kim's window made Shego and Kim practically fly apart as they realized they had an audience. "That was hot; kiss her again," one of the twins standing outside the car teased, while the other smirked and held a large pile of cut wood in his arms.

"Give me five minutes with them alone," Shego whispered, smiling impishly as she curled her right hand into a fist.

"Shego!" Kim gasped, then giggled softly as a blush returned to her cheeks at being caught by her younger brothers, "They're just playing, is all…" Kim smiled and gave Shego's hand a gentle squeeze before she got out and proceeded to hug each of her younger brother's in turn. Shego got out and smiled as she watched Kim and the twins begin to tussle around playfully.

When they had finished and all three were huffing and puffing from their exertions and their noses were red from the chilly air. One of the twins, Shego thought he was Tim, jerked his chin in Shego's direction, "Is that her?"

Kim smiled affectionately at Shego, who smiled warmly in return, "Yes, that's Shego, tweebs." Kim walked over to Shego and lightly wrapped her arms around her lover, "Anyways, where are the others?" Kim's pink turtle neck sweater stood out brightly against Shego's dark olive sweater and, despite the cold, Shego wore a black skirt with tall stiletto boots where Kim wore black dress pants and black ballet flats.

The twins smirked at the two women's affections and they nodded towards the house, "They're inside, waiting for you two. Come on in and we'll show you in." Kim and Shego fell into step behind the twins as they lead the way up the pebble walkway to the deep, wrap around porch. Jim, who had been carrying the wood, placed his pile with its brethren in the organized pile to the left of the door. "Make sure you take your shoes off," Tim told the women as he slipped out of his boots, with Jim following suit, "Monique has this rule about shoes on the hardwood floors."

Shego and Kim nodded and removed their shoes, placing them together with the others on the right side of the door before entering the house. "Monique and Ron," Kim mumbled to herself, shaking herself slightly as they followed the twins into the house. Shego's sensitive ears listened to Kim's mutterings while her eyes were busy looking around the house for any possible threats and escape routes. She had to admit, the house was beautifully designed for a buffoon like Ron to have created it. A good third of the house was made of high grade, bulletproof glass, allowing nature's own light to fill the house and, on the way in to the house, Shego realized that the roof wasn't made of tile like it looked like, but instead was made of solar panels. Inside, the floors were all a soft honey colored hardwood and the walls that weren't made from glass were solid, thick stone with the occasional wooden wall thrown in for looks. From the front door, the house opened into a large parlor with long, burgundy wrap around couches making a semi-square in front of a twenty-four inch LCD flat screen mounted on the wall. A mahogany oval coffee table was centered perfectly in the center of the couches, a single silver remote control resting on its surface with a neat pile of magazines and a Holy Bible resting in the center. The scent of apple cinnamon perforated the air, making it smell like someone was baking a pie.

"Its beautiful," Kim whispered as she, too, examined the room. She stepped unconsciously closer to Shego as thoughts of the two's own home back in Greece entered their thoughts and they couldn't help but to compare the plain meagerness of it to Ron and Monique's home.

"Thank you, KP," came a deep, yet familiar voice from a grand stairwell in the back of the room.

Kim's eyes lit up with joy as her old friend Ron Stoppable descended the stairs, looking quite handsome in his black dress pants and form fitting dark blue button down shirt. He wore black horn rimmed glasses now, his eyesight beginning to go as he reached graduation, and he now sported a clean, blonde goatee that covered his chin. All the baby fat on his body had been stripped away, leaving him taller, more defined now. "Its nice to see you, Ron," Kim smiled and wished she could throw herself at him and bear hug him.

But Ron beat her to the punch as he came forward and wrapped his arms around Kim, actually lifting her slightly so she was forced to stand on her tiptoes as he held her closely. Shego stepped off to the side with the twins, feeling that Kim and Ron needed a little space. The twins, curious about their sister's lover, were pelting her with curious questions about how the two lived and if Shego was feeding Kim properly. Shego answered their question good naturedly, though behind her good persona she was seething at the bit to hit the twins for asking those questions. _I take care of my own, you 'tweebs'_, Shego thought to herself, using the old nickname Kim had given her brothers in place of a curse word.

When Ron and Kim had finished their own whispered conversation, the two rejoined the small group. "Welcome to my home, Shego, Kim," Ron smiled, revealing perfect white teeth as he gestured around himself, "I hope you will enjoy it as much as Monique and I do."

"Speaking of Monique," Kim looked around, moving to stand close by Shego, "where is she and the baby?" Shego discreetly reached down and lightly brushed her first two fingers around Kim's hand in a loving touch, and Kim immediately took Shego's into hers, interlacing their fingers.

"Right here, girl," Monique called as she, too, descended the steps that Ron had. A young girl followed close behind Monique, hiding sheepishly behind her mother as she saw the small crowd waiting below. Kim smiled as she saw her old friend, though she was marveling at the changes that Monique had went through. Monique's beautiful dark skin was as luxurious as always, though somehow it seemed to have a certain glow about it now that it didn't have before. She was still as healthy as when Kim had left Middleton, Monique had always said that she had been born with big bones, but all the baby fat had left her body like Ron's and she now looked like a beautiful plus size model. Honestly, Kim loved the way Monique looked because she hated how women always starved themselves to look so skinny all the time. Shego was ramrod thin, but Kim knew that her metabolism kept her that way, despite all the food she ate, and Kim loved her. Monique had allowed her already long, beautiful black hair grow even longer so that it now reached the small of her back in its curly waves like a dark waterfall falling down her back. Dressed in white blouse and a long crimson skirt, Monique looked beautiful and as happy as Kim had ever seen her. "I missed you, Kim," Monique smiled warmly as she, too, practically lifted Kim off her feet in a giant hug. The little girl, finding that she couldn't hide behind her mother anymore, went to hide behind her father, easily concealed behind Ron's leg.

"Is this her?" Kim asked when Monique had finished hugging her and had looked questionably at the small girl.

Ron smiled and, reaching around behind him, gently nudged the little girl around so that she stood in front of him, "This is our daughter, Naomi."

Kim smiled softly at the little girl and reveled at beautiful the little girl was. She had Monique moca-colored skin, but her eyes were definitely Ron's. The little girl was wearing a beautiful black ribbon choker around her small throat with a small aqua stone set into the hollow of her throat that matched her eyes and the shirt she wore. Her white slacks and black shoes were all so adorable on her that Kim gushed, "She's so beautiful, Ron." She wanted nothing more than to reach out and stroke the dark black hair that fell down past her shoulders. Shego seemed to have been affected by the same gushing feelings that Kim felt because her hand tightened lightly on Kim's and she nodded in agreement, her eyes never leaving the girl.

"Go say hi to your Aunt Kim and Shego, Naomi," Monique told the little girl, smiling at Kim and Shego's praise.

Naomi sheepishly stepped forward towards Kim and Shego, and Kim realized that something was wrong because the little girl's beautiful eyes never moved, just stared at the same spot. "Hello, Aunt Kim, Aunt Shego," the little girl whispered shyly.

"She's blind…" Kim whispered, suddenly realizing something that Shego already had. She glanced up at Ron and Monique, who nodded slightly.

"Daddy's horse, Triton, kicked me and did this to me," Naomi answered Kim's unspoken question, a small smile playing across her lips, "please don't feel sorry for me. I don't mind not being able to see."

Kim's heart almost broke at how brave the little girl was and she nodded slightly, "All right… I won't."

Shego released Kim's hand and she slowly dropped down onto her knees and, smiling faintly, whispered, "Come here, little one."

Naomi turned her head towards the sound of Shego's voice and obediently stepped forward so that she and Shego were on eye level. "Yes, Aunt Shego?" she asked softly, making Kim blink in surprise that she had already learned their names so quickly and what Shego was going to do.

"Hold out your hands," Shego ordered, and, when Naomi had obeyed, she delicately took the small hands into hers and guided them to her face. "I use to have a blind relative," Shego whispered, closing her green eyes as Naomi's hands touched both of her cheeks, "he use to feel people's faces that way he could see their faces. That way, he could see what they looked like in his mind."

Kim and the others smiled faintly as Shego stood perfectly still as Naomi's hands gently explored Shego's face. When she was finished, Naomi looked in the direction she had last heard Kim's voice and Kim, following Shego's suite, kneeled down and guided the girl's little hands to her face. Kim was hard pressed to suppress a giggle as Naomi's hands glided over her face, tickling her nose as they passed underneath it to trace her lips. When she, too, had finished with the two, Naomi stepped back and smiled faintly, "You both are beautiful…"

"Thank you, little one," Shego whispered back, smiling as she stood up and helped Kim to stand as well. Ron, who had caught Shego's attention out of the corner of her eye, nodded his thanks to her to her as well.

"Why do you smell like olives?" Naomi asked curiously, her shyness beginning to fade now. She had unconsciously drawn closer to Shego and her delicate nose had picked up the scent from their clothing.

"Because we live in Greece, near a olive ranch," Shego explained, smiling at Kim, who was smiling in return at her. Naomi nodded, and then turned and returned to stand by Ron, who placed his hand gently on top of her head.

"Well," Monique clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention and smiled warmly, "who's hungry?"  
________________________________________________________________________


	4. Chapter 4

__Chapter Nine__

It was after dinner and Shego was laying in one the bed of one of Ron and Monique's guest rooms, reading a book. Her stomach full and the sense of warm and coziness, Shego allowed her guards to fall and she relaxed as she lay on top of the warm covers. In the room's bathroom, Shego could hear that Kim was in the shower still and she couldn't help but feel a familiar heat spread throughout her body as she thought about Kim's naked body. She suddenly found that she wished she were that water and she could run herself all over Kim's body. Smirking, Shego placed a bookmark in her book and went to their bags resting on the floor nearby. _Its lucky I packed this_, Shego thought as she pulled black and dark green lingerie from the bottom of her bag. Stripping off her clothes, Shego slid into the long black and green stockings and tight corset that pushed her already voluminous bosom to lift it further upward. The sleek silk of the lingerie made her feel beautiful and sexy like a vixen. Smirking again, Shego also pulled a discreet black box the size of a hardback book and, lying back down on the bed, slid it up underneath the pillows as she arranged herself so that she faced the closed door to the bathroom. The lights were already off so that only a soft reading lamp was on beside the bed on the nightstand, but Shego wished that she had some sweet scented candles to light. When Kim finished with her shower and stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her, she paused as she saw Shego. Her eyebrows arched slightly at the sight of the lingerie she wore, but a coy smile crossed her lips as she moved closer to the bed, "What's the sitch, love?"

"I want you," Shego whispered in a husky, sexy voice. She ran her right hand slowly down the side of her body, followed the curve of her hip, and delicately touched herself through the material.

Kim bit her bottom lip as a soft, teasing moan escaped Shego's lips at the touch, "They might hear…"

"Let them," Shego growled, pulling Kim down and she ripped the towel away from her body. Kim gasped softly, blushing at how Shego's eyes stared hungrily down at her naked body. Before Kim could protest, Shego captured her lips with her own and allowed her hand to run smoothly up from Kim's hip along her stomach to gently cup her breast. Kim moaned into Shego's mouth and allowed her tongue to caress Shego's. When Shego and Kim parted, they were rendered breathless and panting heavily. "Kim," Shego whispered, pulling the black box out from underneath the pillows, "I want to try something new."

Kim smiled faintly up at her, panting heavily, "And what is that, love?" She stared in curiosity at the box and waited patiently for Shego's explanation.

"Please be open to this," Shego whispered and she opened the box and pulled out a eight inch long, blue colored strap-on dildo. Kim's eyes widened slightly, and Shego placed her finger gently on Kim's lips, "I know, this is different, but I want you to know, I've never done this before either. This is one of the products your brother's designed; they called it "Dr. D", or Doctor Dick." Kim blushed, squirming slightly as Shego said that part about her brother's creation. "We don't have to use it if you don't want to," Shego told her, smiling faintly down at her.

Kim looked up into Shego's eyes and she gently took Dr. D from Shego's hands. "Who's going to wear it?" she asked as she examined how life-like the dildo was, excluding the blue coloring of course.

Shego watched her run her hands over the eight inch long penis and smirked faintly at the irony of it all, "I figured that I would but if you-"

"No, its all right. You should wear it," Kim handed it over to her and smirked, "you are the more butch of the two of us." Shego lightly dug her nails into Kim's stomach at that joke and Kim squirmed slightly as both women giggled. "Do you want me to help you put it on?" Kim asked, watching as Shego untangled the straps and begin the process of putting it on.

"I think I've got it," Shego smirked as she finally got it into to place, only to find that she had put the thing on upside down. Kim made a peculiar sound that was something between a snort and a hiccup at the sight of what was happened. Shego glared at her playfully, "I'm sorry; I've never had a penis before." While Shego was busy adjusting her new toy so it was right side up, Kim placed her hands on Shego's hips and began to wonder what Dr. D was going to feel like inside of her. _Am I still a virgin? Since Shego turned me, I'm not sure if it applies anymore..._ Kim thought curiously to herself.

"Are you ready?" Shego asked when she had righted Dr. D and was hovering over Kim once again. The tip of the fake penis was brushing against Kim's stomach, its surface warm and almost flesh-like.

Kim smiled warmly, her hands gripping the sharp contours of Shego's hips, "As I'll ever be to have my virginity taken away by a strap-on I just met." Shego snorted at Kim's joke. "Be gentle," Kim whispered softly and closed her eyes. Shego positioned herself over Kim and gently guided Dr. D to Kim's already wet sheath. Kim gasped in pain, then a soft moan escaped her lips as Shego slowly pushed D inside her, stretching and filling her with its length and size. Shego smirked faintly, suddenly thrusting herself all the way inside of Kim, who groaned and began to squirm beneath her. "Oh my god," Kim breathed, squeezing Shego's hips in grip so tight it would shatter a human's bones.

Shego smirked, "Can't take it?"

Kim's eyes narrowed slightly at Shego's challenge, though the dildo did make her want to tear it out of her body and make it to where Shego could never use it again, "I can take anything you throw at me." Shego smiled and began to thrust rhythmically the toy at an easy, relaxed pace. Kim arched her back off the surface of the bed, biting her lower lip as the pain of having the fake penis inside her was replaced by an exotic pleasure. It wasn't the same pleasure that Shego made her feel without Dr. D, but it was still enough to make Kim want Shego to give her more and more. Shego, sensing her partner's want through their bond, increased her pace as she began to pant softly from the exertion and her own blood running like fire through her.

"More," Kim moaned out, lifting her hips up to meet each of Shego's thrusts to get deeper penetration. Her hands slid up Shego's soft silk covered body and cupped her breasts through the material, teasing the hard nipples with her thumbs.

"Yes," Shego moaned, pressing her chest against Kim's hand as she began slamming herself against Kim. The force of her thrusts made soft slapping sounds which each one, and Kim's breasts began to bounce, making the fire burn even hotter.

"I'm gonna-" Kim was interrupted by a feral growl ripping up from her throat and she bit back a loud scream as the pressure that had been building up in her lower stomach was released in one explosion of bliss. Shego made a similar sound and she panted in exhaustion as she retracted the slick strap-on from inside her lover. Kim helped tug the straps off of her then opened her arms to her, "Come and lie down with me, love." Shego smiled faintly and obediently lay down inside her Kim's arms, nuzzling against the hot, flushed skin of her breasts. "I love you, little one," Shego whispered, kissing the soft curve of her breast.

"And I you," Kim whispered. Lifting Shego's wrist up to her lips, Kim gently kissed the warm, pulsing vein showing just beneath the skin, and lightly traced the it with the tip of her tongue down her forearm then back up to her wrist. Shego closed her eyes, anticipating what was coming. She couldn't help but to let a soft gasp escape her lips as Kim's fangs sunk into her skin, and she began to drink of her life force. The drinking of each other's blood had created such an intimate bond between the two women, it was sometimes as if they could hear each other's thoughts and at others, they instinctively knew what the other was feeling.

When Kim had had her fill, she affectionately drew her tongue over the two tender holes she had created and watched as they almost immediately healed over. Silently, Shego took her turn, feeding off of Kim's hot, delicious blood. A sense of safeness overwhelmed her as she, too, finished soon and they curled up underneath the sheets together. It wasn't the same feeling as when they laid like this in their own home back in Greece, but it was comforting to Shego, who had never felt the sensation until she had met her soul mate in Kim. With warm, fuzzy feelings filling their heads, both women dozed off into oblivion.


	5. Chapter 5

__Chapter Ten__

It was just in the few hours just before dawn, when all was silent and still, the door to Kim and Shego's bedroom cracked open slightly and a small shadow slipped inside the room with the stealth of a master ninja of Japan. Shutting the door behind it, it made its way quietly over to the side on which Kim lay closest and, carefully as possible so not to disturb her rest, climbed up onto the bed. Placing a small hand on Kim's shoulder was enough to rouse the young woman and the muscles underneath the hand stiffened like a coiled spring. Before Kim did anything to disturb the other woman's sleep, the shadow leaned forward and whispered something into Kim's ear, the words making the tension leave Kim. Careful not to disturb her lover, Kim disentangled her arms from around Shego, and got up out of the bed. The shadow waited by the door while Kim got on one of the warm, pink bathrobes Shego had bought for her, then joined the shadow by the door. The two slipped silently from the room, leaving Shego sound asleep on the bed, dreaming of their home back in Greece.

The shadow lead Kim through the silent house, up the grand stairs and into a room at the very end of the hall, which had a wooden sign nailed to the door that read "Naomi's Room" in beautiful, scrawling handwriting. When they were inside the room, the shadow clapped her hands once and a soft light filled the room from a tall lamp in the corner of the room, revealing Naomi standing with her back to Kim in the middle of the room. The young girl was dressed in a pink t-shirt with a red heart stamped into the center of her chest and dark pink pajama bottoms; her feet were bare like Kim's.

"What did you want to speak with me about?" Kim asked, looking around the room for the first time. It was painted a soft blue with white trim, the walls bare of all except a single, framed picture of Ron, Monique, and Naomi sitting on a park bench with lively colored Autumn trees behind them. The only furniture in the room was a blue curtained, four-poster bed, a writing desk, a bookcase filled with books, and a dark blue rocking chair with comfortable looking padding was positioned in the far right corner of the room in front of the lamp. The floor was a comfortable white carpet that felt pleasant underneath Kim's bare feet and a black and tan square rug was in the center of the room, the Chinese symbols for "Peace", "Love", and "Wisdom" written in the tan.

Naomi answered Kim's question with another, "Will you let me lie down in your lap, Aunt Kim? I have trouble sleeping."

Kim's eyes softened, moving over to the armchair and holding her eyes out to the little girl, "Come here, little one." Naomi silently climbed into Kim's lap, resting her small, fragile body at horizontally to Kim's so that her cheek rested against Kim's left shoulder, and her feet rested against Kim's right hip. Kim rocked gently back and forth in the chair, holding the small girl to her chest as she began to hum a soothing hymn she had learned from a nursemaid back in Greece.

Naomi's sightless eyes looked up at Kim, giving Kim a creepy feeling that the little girl could see right inside her soul. Then, in a small voice, she spoke, "Rufus was right… you are dead…"

Kim stopped rocking and she stared down at the little girl she held with a look of fright on her face, "W-what do you mean, little one? I can't be d-dead; I'm talking to you right now."

"You have no heart," Naomi whispered, her sightless eyes flickering slightly to where Kim's chest was, "Rufus warned me that you were… I wanted to see for myself." At that, a soft chitter came from the direction of the four poster bed and Rufus looked out from under a pillow, his eyes frightened yet curious as he stared at Kim. "Rufus, come here," Naomi called, opening her arm out to the little naked mole rat. Reluctantly, the pink rat slunk out from the shelter of his pillow and climbed up into Naomi's lap, looking up at Kim with wide brown eyes.

"Rufus," Kim smiled weakly, moving her hand up with deliberate slowness to hold it out to him.

"Kim…" Rufus whispered in his strange speech and tentatively allowed her to stroke his naked head, though Kim could feel the tension beneath. It almost broke her heart to see the small creature shivering in fear at just the sight of her.

Naomi listened to their encounter and closed her eyes, "What are you, Aunt Kim? I sense that you're not evil…"

Kim allowed the hand that had been petting Rufus rest on the arm of the rocker, much to the mole rat's relief, and considered how she was to answer. "I was dead at one time, little one… but Shego brought me back to this life to be with her and join her in immortality. I am a vampire and so is Shego."

Kim smiled slightly when she felt that no muscles or tension tightened inside Naomi's body at her words. "I thought as much, but I want to know this, Aunt Kim: do you kill people for your blood?"

Trying to avoid answering the question, Kim pointed out, "You seem to know a lot for such a little girl; where did you learn all of this?"

"Daddy reads to me a lot from books I'm interested in," Naomi's hand swept almost lazily toward the bookcase, which Kim saw held a lot of horse, supernatural, werewolf, and vampire books on its shelves, "now, answer my question."

Kim sighed softly, resuming her rocking almost unconsciously, "I have killed but one person in my life as a vampire, Naomi, and that was by accident. I was used to my strength and speed of my new body after Shego turned me and, when Shego and me were walking home from shopping, two men tried to rob us. I misjudged my level of control and, when I hit him, I made him bleed…"

When Kim didn't finish, Naomi's eyes slide slowly open and she whispered, "You drank his blood."

"Yes, little one," Kim whispered, shuddering at the memory. Ever since, Kim swore off human blood and drank only from Shego's veins.

Naomi was silent for so long, Kim wondered if the small girl had fallen asleep with her eyes open. Then, she stirred slightly, "Aunt Kim, could you turn me into a… vampire?"

Both Kim and Rufus, who had curled up in Naomi's lap, both blanched and stared at the little girl in astounded shock and surprise. "No, Na-mi," Rufus chittered, waving his paws frantically back and forth as if to ward off something, his eyes as large as pennies now.

Before Kim could agree with Rufus, Naomi's sightless eyes turned to look at Kim and, in the soft light, she could see that Naomi's eyes were misting over with shimmering tears, "If you turned me, Aunt Kim, my eyesight would return and I could see my parents again. Please!" The little girl was clenching tightly to the pink bathrobe Kim wore and the tears had flowed forth from her eyes, streaking down her face in small streams.

Trying to comfort the distressed youth, Kim stroked Naomi's soft hair, "I'll have to talk with Shego, first, little one… This is a lot of information to process." Before the little girl could reply, though, Kim scooped her and Rufus up, stood up, and carried them over to the bed. "Now, you need to rest and we'll talk in the morning." Naomi didn't reply, just wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her shirt and hugged Kim gently before crawling into bed with a still nervous looking Rufus watching from the opposite pillow. Kim smiled weakly and quietly left the room, knowing that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again.

__________________________________________________________

Shego opened her eyes when her bond with Kim told her that something was troubling her lover and looked around to find herself in an empty bed. "Kim?" she called softly, though she knew that Kim wasn't in the bedroom. Sliding out of the bed, she went to their bags and got out her black bathrobe with its green sash, slipping her lean body into its soft, warm material as she contemplated the emotions her other half was feeling. She sensed the dominant emotion in the vast whirlpool was confusion and fear. Following the direction the emotions were flowing from, Shego walked silently through the house and, stepping out onto the front porch, found Kim sitting on the porch swing, rocking gently back and forth.

Moving over to the swing, Shego sat down beside Kim and looked out over the snowy landscape, "Want to talk about it?"

Kim smiled faintly, though Shego could see that it didn't reach her eyes, "I've just had a very… disturbing… experience." The emotions that darkened her lover's being had lessened when Shego had joined her, but she was still concerned about Kim, so she waited for her to explain herself. After a few minutes of just rocking slowly back and forth, Kim turned to look at Shego and the fear was obvious in her eyes, "Naomi knows what we are and wants me to turn her so her eyesight will return."

Shego was silent for a couple of rocks before she nodded slightly, " I figured as much when we first got here. She other senses were all enhanced when she lost her eyesight and I think she can could sense we are not among the living. I have never heard of any our kind being blind, so I have no idea if turning her will restore her vision."

Kim nodded slightly, but then looked up at Shego, "You think we should grant her wish?"

"I don't know," Shego answered honestly, leaning over and gently pressed her lips to Kim's soft temple, "we will let events unfold before we decide… along with Ron and Monique." Kim just nodded, leaning into her partner's body to seek her comforting warmth. Shego wrapped her arm around Kim's shoulders and allowed her eyes to slide closed. Both women remained as still as stone as, outside from the shelter of the porch, snow began to fall lazily down from the sky and they didn't move until the door opened silently. Looking up, Kim and Shego found Ron and Monique standing in the doorway, their arms around each other's waists as they too looked out at the falling snow. The two hadn't notice Kim and Shego on their porch swing, just stood just outside the door in bathrobes and slippers, their bodies leaning against each other for extra warmth.

"What do you think about Kim's mate?" Monique asked softly, resting her head against Ron's shoulder. Kim stiffened as she realized she was talking about Shego, and she felt Shego's body react the same way beneath her.

Ron was silent for a long time, only his eyes moving as he watched the snow flakes float along the soft breeze. "I believe," Ron answered, choosing his words carefully, "that as long as she makes Kim happy, we will just have to accept her as one of the group."

Monique shivered slightly, "I don't know what it is, but both of them give me chills... especially that Shego."

"Kim and Shego have been through a lot," Ron whispered, his arm tightening around his wife's waist, making her chills instantly disperse. "We'll treat her just like we treat Kim until she gives us a reason to do otherwise," Ron continued with an air of finality. The sound of the porch swing creaking and a slight breeze made the married couple shiver and look up. But there was no one in sight, for Kim and Shego had disappeared back into the house, returning to the warm bed they shared.

__________________________________________________________

The twins were awake now, sitting at the small kitchen island with Ron and Monique, sipping at coffee when Kim entered the kitchen. It had been two hours since the incident where Kim and Shego had overheard their hosts talking about the, and Shego had decided that she was going to "sleep-in" for another hour or so. Kim hadn't really wanted to leave Shego at all, but Shego had forced her from the room and told her to go be with her human family. Pretending to yawn and stretch as if she had just woke up, she smiled at the others, "Morning."

The others looked up and smiled, "G'morning." Taking a seat in between her brothers, Kim poured herself a cup of coffee. The twin on her right smirked softly and leaned closer to Kim, "How did you like Dr. D?"

Kim, who had begun to sip at her coffee, sputtered into it, almost dropping the cup in the process. The others looked at her in concern, except for the twins who were laughing uncontrollably. A bright blush colored Kim's cheek as she hissed at the twins, "You were listening!"

"You room is next to ours," the other twin pointed out, then drank some of his coffee before repeated the other's question.

Her blush brightening, Kim played for time by drinking at her coffee. When it was obvious that they weren't going to leave her alone, Kim sighed softly, "I... enjoyed it..."

"Tell what we need to improve on," one twin asked, while the other asked at the same time, "I told you!"

Ron and Monique, who were sitting across from the three siblings, looked at each other in confusion, "Who's Dr. D, Kim?"

A look of horror crossed Kim's face as she realized that the two had been listening and she stumbled embarrassingly over her words, "He's uh, he's a friend."

The twin on the left side of Kim wiggled his eyebrows, "A really good friend, if you get my drift."

Then the other twin added, to Kim's horror, "Dr. D is a strap on that me and Tim invented; we lent it to Shego last night to give it a test run." He turned to the embarrassed Kim and smirked, "Apparently, it was all that we imagined and more."

Monique smiled and came around to Kim, who was slowly trying to sink underneath the table to hide from everyone's eyes, and threw her arms around her old friend, "Oh, Kim, don't be so embarrassed! Tim and Jim have lent Ron and me all kinds of their inventions. I find them quite..." She paused to look over at Ron with lust filled eyes, "pleasurable." Tim and Jim nodded, confirming Monique's words, though Ron had turned as red as Kim was. Monique, having a sudden thought, leaned forward and whispered softly into Kim's ear, "Maybe we could get together tonight... try out some of their other toys... just the two couples..." Kim blushed, but found that she was intrigued by the suggestion.

"I'll ask Shego later," Kim whispered back, suddenly wanting the sun to go down


	6. Chapter 6

__Chapter Eleven__

When Shego opened her eyes from her light cat nap, she found an unfamiliar weight on her chest, pressing down on her. "Kim?" she called softly, afraid if she sat up, she would disturb whatever it was on her chest.

In reply, the thing shifted and Naomi's face appeared looking up at her, "Aunt Shego?" She seemed just as surprised as Shego, "I thought you were Aunt Kim..."

"Did you want to talk about something?" Shego asked, understanding why the little one would want Kim. "I know about your wish, and I'm not sure that it will work," she added softly.

Naomi shuddered slightly, "Its better to try and it not work, than to not try it and it work." Shego nodded slightly understanding the logic. "I want Aunt Kim to do it..." she whispered, staring sightlessly forward into the darkness.

Shego gently stroked the small girl's hair, "You fear me." It wasn't a question, but rather a realization. Normally, Shego found immense pleasure in the fact that mortals feared her even though they didn't know what she truly was. But this... it made her feel dirty and all wrong! Naomi nodded slightly, but didn't shy away from Shego's gentle hand. "You have nothing to fear of me, little one," Shego whispered softly, pouring all of her sincerely into her words, "I wouldn't dream of hurting you."

"Vampires can be very unpredictable," Naomi mumbled, closing her useless eyes.

"You seem to know a lot about us, little one," Shego whispered, her hand pausing in its stroking of Naomi's hair.

Naomi shrugged a little unsurely, "I don't know all that much; all things I know I have read about in books before I had the… accident." A shudder ran through Naomi and Shego's delicate nose picked up the scent of pure fear.

While Shego pondered this, there was a light knock at the door and Kim poked her head in, surprised to see the two in their bed, "Oh, hello, Naomi. Shego." Slipping inside, Kim slid underneath the covers with Shego and the two looked down at Naomi, who was smiling faintly.

"Aunt Kim," Naomi acknowledged, instantly moving from Shego's chest to curl up between the two women's stomachs.

"I need to talk to you," Shego whispered into Kim's ear, gently kissing the soft warm flesh beneath the earlobe.

"Later," Kim whispered in return, kissing the side of Shego's jaw before turning back her focus onto Naomi, "did you need something, Naomi?"

"Have you thought about what we talked about?" Naomi asked without opening her eyes, though Kim could see that her brow was knitted together in worry.

Kim glanced at Shego, who blinked slowly as if to say that she didn't want anything to do with this. Holding back a sigh, Kim reached down and gently stroked the side of Naomi's hair that Shego wasn't already stroking, "We aren't completely sure that we are going to go through with this. We haven't even brought it up with your parents."

Naomi sighed softly and nodded, "I understand…" Her voice cracked softly and, without warning, she shook of Shego and Kim's hands from her head and bolted for the door. The couple were left stunned in their bed, looking at the door with surprise on their faces as Naomi slammed it shut behind her.

___________________________________________

Kim and Shego, after showering and dressing, had told the family that they were going out, and were now running side by side with inhuman speed through the trees. Shego ran close to her princess, worried that Naomi was making her feel bad and down in the dumps, but on the inside she was whooping with joy for being able to get out and just run. She hated it when she was cooped up for hours indoors and just loved to run without worrying about anything. Today, this wasn't the case, but the running was helping her to clear her thoughts and allow her to think more clearly.

Deep into the snow covered woods, Kim pulled up to a stop beside a frozen creek and Shego slowed to a stop beside her, watching her. Looking down at the frozen surface of the ice creek, Kim sighed, "I miss our house…" Moving to a nearby fallen tree, Kim brushed off enough snow for her to sit down on and plopped down on it dejectedly.

"Me, too," Shego whispered, moving to kneel before her, "and we'll go home as soon after Christmas is over. I thought this is what you wanted?"

Kim leaned her forehead down against Shego's and closed her eyes, "I'm not sure what I want anymore…"

Shego wrapped her arms around Kim's waist and nuzzled her comfortingly, "You should have never come here."

Kim nodded faintly, "I know… but I just wanted to have a little of my old life back…"

Shego sighed softly, "We have a new life now, princess; we're immortal… We have all eternity to be together."

Tears began to trickle down her cheeks in small, sparkly streams, "Why does it have to be so hard? Why?" Sliding down into her arms, she began to release all of her pent up emotions into one good release. Shego whispered soft comforting words into Kim's ear, stroking the soft red hair, unsure of what he could do to calm her.

A good hour later, Kim's tear finally subsided and was subdued to small hiccups. When she looked up at her mate, Shego felt a deep sadness bite down inside her at the sight of those green eyes filled with such pain and sadness in them. Shego gently cupped Kim's moist cheek and caressed her gently, her eyes never leaving hers. A weak smile curved Kim's lips, "What did I ever do to deserve such a angel?"

Shego scoffed softly, "I am no angel; more of a demon, if anything."

Kim's arm tightened around her sharply, "You are no demon, Shego. Don't ever say that." Shego sighed softly but nodded, knowing she would never win this kind of argument.

Shego smiled faintly as she looked up at her mate, "Thank you, Kim. You always know just what to say." Picking Kim up in her strong arms, she sits down in Kim's spot and sets her down in her lap so that her cheek rested against Shego's shoulder. Kim instantly moved close to her partner's warm body, her delicate nose taking in the scent was definitely Shego's. After a while, Shego whispered softly near Kim's ear, "Do you want to talk about anything else?"

Kim started to shake her head, and then decided against it, "What do you think about Naomi?"

Shego nodded slightly, having already suspected that Kim was wanting to talk about this, "I'm not sure honestly, little one… I don't want to curse a little girl like Naomi to lead our cursed life."

"You turned me," Kim pointed out softly, her eyes closed.

Shego winced at the sting behind Kim's words, "I know… but it was the only way I wouldn't lose you. I know, I was being selfish, but I couldn't stand the thought of losing you."

Kim smiled weakly up at her, "You selfish vampire." Shego returned her smile, even though it was weaker than Kim's. "Come, lets go back to the house," Kim urged her up onto her feet and looped her arm through Shego's to lead her back towards the house.

___________________________________________

"We're back, guys," Kim called into the house, leading Shego in. She was surprised when no one answered.

"Something doesn't feel right..." Shego whispered, looking around cautiously and her free hand began to clench and unclench. Kim nodded, feeling the odd tension in the air as well as her mate did. Kim and Shego stepped into the living room and looked around curiously. Thats when they noticed that all the others were on the floor, some kind of dart sticking out of each of their necks. Shego cried out and pushed Kim out of the way at the same time as something snapped and whooshing sound flew by Kim's ear. Kim spun and launched herself in the direction the dart had come from. A man wearing all black was standing in the darkness of a open door, a odd looking rifle held in his hands. Before Kim could reach him though, a second dart caught her in the back of her thigh from a second man standing on the second floor where Kim and Shego hadn't seen him. Kim cried out in anger as she felt the dart's injecction begin to spread throughout her body, numbing her body already. She fell at the first man's feet, her body turned so that she could see that Shego lay in the floor not far behind her, her eyes looking around frantically. It was the first time that Kim had ever seen her mate actually afraid and it brought tears to Kim's eyes. Kim was forced to watch as the drug in the dart quickly took affect on her Shego, her eyes closing until her frantic breathing began to almost stop and Shego's body went completely limp. Drowsiness fought to control Kim, but she continued to fight it, actually able to lift her head slightly to see that the two men were standing before her, a third man and a woman dressed in a tight charcoal gray body suit with a black eye patch over her left eye.

"This one is still awake, m'am," one of the men told the woman, indicating Kim. Kim tried to force her body to respond to her will so that she could hiss and spit at the intruders, but it betrayed her so that she even lost the ability to keep her head up.

"Not for long," the woman said is cold, cruel voice and a second dart pierced Kim's skin, biting deep into her shoulder. Everything went black for Kim.

______________________________________________________


	7. Chapter 7

When Kim woke up, she was in an unfamiliar room and in an unfamiliar bed. Her head felt as if someone had tried to bash it open with a rock and her body felt as if a professional boxer had battered it. Softly groaning in discomfort, Kim began to sit up, but found that her wrists and ankles were bound in silvery metal cuffs to the bed. "Huh? What's going on?" Kim growled, trying to break the cuffs with her inhuman strength.

"You won't break them," came an unfamiliar female voice from Kim's left. Kim snapped her head towards the voice to find the woman in the charcoal colored jumpsuit and eye patch was sitting daintily in a simple wooden chair next to a large metal door, looking completely at ease despite the fact she was in the room with a vampire.

Kim hissed angrily, her fangs lengthening and gleaming, "You! What have you done with my family!"

Ignoring her question, the woman bowed slightly in her chair, "My name is Dr. Director; I'm the head of a special organization called VH. VH is code for 'Vamprye Hunters'." Kim paused in her struggles, though her green eyes still blazed with anger and hate. Director smirked slightly, realizing she had Kim's attention now, "We hunt down your kind, Miss Possible, and terminate them without mercy."

"Then why have you kept me alive?" Kim asked angrily, then asked with a slight hint of fear, "What have you done with Shego? And the others?"

"They are all alive… for now," Director indicated the door, "they are all being held in cells similar to this." Director leaned forward, her hands moving to steeple in front of her chin as she looked at Kim with a professional eye, "We here at VH are becoming obsolete with the technology and skills we have at our disposal, whereas your kind are adapting and becoming harder and harder to capture alive. We barely managed to capture you and your partner, Miss Possible."

Kim shifted a little uncomfortably, not liking where this was heading, "And what does this have to do with my family?"

Director smiled softly, "We need studies to base our new technology on, and you being a newborn and your mate a pureblood, we will get unlimited data on your retched kind."

Fear began to creep into Kim's eyes as she realized what this woman was talking about, "Y-you're… going to us as… experiments?" When Director nodded, Kim renewed her efforts to try to break her bonds with new vigor.

"Don't hurt yourself," Director told Kim as she stood and moved to the door, "we don't want you to hurt that body of yours before we can." She laughed as she opened the door and disappeared through it. Kim renewed her efforts, arching her back and thrashing around, but it was to no avail for the strange cuffs wouldn't budge. Stinging tears began to pour from her eyes as she realized she couldn't free herself and she didn't know where her lover Shego was.

"Why, God, have you done this to me…" Kim cried out and closed her eyes, the tears still leaking from beneath her eyelids.

_**Ten days later…**_

The door to Kim's cell opened and a bony, anorexic-looking Kim Possible was thrown unmercifully into the cell. Kim didn't even have the energy to cry out when her head hit the concrete wall as she skidded across the floor. Her clothes had been removed and replaced by a flimsy white shift that revealed her body to everyone. Weakly curling into a fetal position on the cold, unforgiving floor, Kim began to quake as the memories of the terrible things the VH had done to her over the past days. She had been through shock therapy where they taped live electric currents to her naked body and threw her into a large tub of water to see how long she would survive. Just before she was about to give into the darkness of death, they jerked her free of the water and electricity, and threw her back into her cell until the next day. They then tied her between two machines that pulled her limbs until they popped from their sockets to test her strength, and, when they removed her from the machine, cruelly jerked them back into place before throwing her back into her lonely cell. Her most recent test was they put her in a dark room and placed something in there with her. They hadn't feed her anything but the smallest crumbs and barely any water. The thing they had put in the room with her was a small human child with a large cut across her neck. The poor thing was crying when Kim's feral instincts caught the scent of the blood and the blood rage took over. When the lights were turned on, the little girl was dead, her body broken and drained of blood. When Kim's senses returned to normal and saw the little girl's corpse, she screamed and cried for the little girl she had murdered. The scientists and the evil woman with the eye patch only laughed from behind their bulletproof glass windows and tossed Kim back into her cell. The worse thing, though, was they didn't allow her to see Shego at all, though she did often catch her scent in the hallway before they threw her away for the day. They had done so many terrible things to her…

She didn't know how long they planned to keep her alive, but Kim wished they would just end their fun and put her out of her misery. Her once beautiful body was bruised and scarred, her bright red hair was stringy with dirt and filth and dull, and her pale skin was brown with grime. "Someone… please save me," Kim whispered before she allowed her head to collapse against the floor.

She didn't even have the strength to lift her head to look up when her door opened and she heard footsteps coming towards her. Hands grabbed her arms, but where they were usually rough and cruel, these were soft and gentle. They lifted her up and pressed her body close to the hands owner's body. "Kim…" the person whispered in pity as she was carried through the doorway. The voice sounded strangely familiar to her but she couldn't place it in her weakened state. Soon, other familiar voices joined the first, but before she could try to place them, she lost consciousness.

When Kim regained consciousness, she found herself in an unfamiliar room and in an unfamiliar bed. But that didn't matter to her because she was in the arms of something familiar: Shego. Looking up in weak disbelief, Kim stared in awe at the older woman she hadn't seen in so long. Shego's body was similar to hers, anemic looking, covered in grime, and her black hair was dull and filthy. Fresh tears spilled from her eyes when she saw the cuts and gashes covered her lover's body, "Shego."

At the sound of her name, those familiar green eyes that were the same as Kim's opened and a small smile lifted Shego's plump red lips, "Good morning, little one…" Kim rushed against her and wrapped her arms tightly around her mate. "Easy, little one," Shego groaned, wincing as the tight arms of her undead lover squeezed the wounds the VH had inflicted on her.

Kim gasped, and her tears increased, "Oh, I am so sorry!" She reached forward and gently began to undo the buttons of Shego's button down shirt.

Shego's hand carefully caught Kim's hand as she was about to undo the last button, "Little one, you don't want to see that…" Kim's hand gently brushed away Shego's, undid the last button and brushed aside the material hiding Shego's skin from her. What she saw made her eyes burn with rage. She could handle the damage they had done to her own body, but what they did to her Shego made her furious! There were deep scars down and across her body, burn marks that suspiciously looked like they were made from cigarettes, her shoulder was a dark purple and it looked broken, and worse of all, there were signs that she had been raped.

"Oh, Shego," Kim whispered, her eyes glowing with a red tinge of anger, "I will kill that evil bitch!"

"Kim!" Shego cried out in pain. Kim gasped and quickly released Shego's arm that she had been gripping tightly with her inhuman strength. Kim jumped off the bed and stared in horror at her hands that had just hurt her only love. Shego gingerly held her newly injured arm and looked at her love with desperation, "Kim-"

"I…I hurt you..." Kim whispered in confusion, looking at her hands in wonderment. She flicked her hair out of her eyes and froze, "Who are you?"

Shego looked at her in wonderment, "What are you talking about? I'm your wife, Shego."

Kim's eyes narrowed, "Yes, but you're not my Shego; Shego and I never got married." A slow smile crossed Shego's lips before she began to shimmer in place. Everything around Kim began to shimmer and then everything turned white.

"Good job, Miss Possible," came Dr. Director's voice from a speaker above Kim's head. Kim was standing in the middle of the white room, four men with silver automatic machine guns stood at the four compass points of the room watching her, and she could get Director looking down at her from a window near the ceiling. Kim growled softly as she realized this had just been another test to break her spirit. "Your partner, Shego, even took longer than you did to figure out our little ruse, my dear. You should be proud," Director smirked and laughed as she walked away from the window, turning her back on Kim.

Kim was half asleep on her bed; unable to fully fall asleep for fear the VH would catch her unawares. His restless mind whirled a hundred miles a minute, worrying about her mate, Shego, fearing the evil VH, and anticipating her next "test". She wished she could end her misery; if only she could find a knife, she would. Then she would remember she was an undead and that she could cut a vein to die. She didn't even know how or if it were possible to kill a vampire. When Kim did fall asleep, her dreams were filled with evil beings and death around every corner. If she ever survived this horrendous series of events, she would never be the innocent Kimberly Ann Possible again. She just hoped Shego was faring better than she was for she knew she couldn't take much more of this. It would be the end of her if she didn't do something about it all soon. Her eyes closed and she slowly began to drift away…

The next thing that Kim knew, something sharp was pushing at her temples. She abruptly opened her eyes, and she found a man's eyes looking down at her with a protective cloth mask covering his nose and mouth.

"Ah, awake now, are we, Miss Possible?" the man asked casually as he finished placing the placed small needles deep into her temples.

Kim winced as the last needle was pushed into her skin, "How… when did I get here?" Kim asked weakly, "Where am I?"

"Well, Dr. Director, wished for me to run some medical tests on you," the doctor gently brushed Kim's long, dirty hair away from the needles, "she doesn't want you to die on her to early."

Kim laughed softly, a cough racking her lungs, "I don't plan on dieing anytime soon, mister."

"Oh?" the doctor asked as he moved from Kim's view, "Why do you think that?" A sharp prick shot up Kim's left arm, followed by a soft tugging and pulling of her veins.

Kim's eyes became hooded as the image of her beloved filled her mind's eye, "My knight will rescue me…"

The doctor returned to her view above her, a cold stethoscope pressed to the skin above Kim's heart, "When do you believe he will be here?" The doctor's casualness made Kim feel calm and like she could talk to him, even though he was working on her body.

"Not 'he'," Kim whispered, remember the way that Shego's skin felt warm and soft against her lips and her fingertips, "but she. She will come and save, then take me away. We'll go back to the house we bought in Greece and just lay in our bed for hours and hours, doing nothing but whispering in each other's ear, Then we'll go out and swim in the ocean in the night, just the two of us, in nothing but our bare skins…"

Doctor's eyes smiled faintly down at her as he delicately lifted her up a little to get his stethoscope down under her back so he could listen to her lungs, "It sounds very romantic. Tell me about her?"

"Oh, she is so beautiful, mister…" Kim whispered breathlessly, picturing Shego in her mind, "her hair is as black as a raven's wing, her skin is like milk. Her figure is wonderfully curvy, the kind of girl who isn't too skinny or too fat, but just right. Her eyes are the same color as mine, and when she looks into my eyes, I can see that she truly loves me. Her scent is so… unique, just like the taste of her blood." Kim's dry tongue slipped between her lips and unsuccessfully tried to wet her lips.

"I'm sorry, I bet you're thirsty…" the doctor started to move away, and then paused, "umm, what do your kind drink?"

Kim couldn't help but to let a soft giggle escape her, "Water would be lovely." The doctor nodded and went to fetch a small glass of tap water. When he returned, he very carefully helped Kim to a sitting position and placed the rim of the glass to Kim's lips. Kim greedily drank at first, then she choked, and the doctor pulled the glass away until the coughing fit was over. "Thank you… for all of your help," Kim whispered weakly, then sipped at the water daintily when he replaced the glass before her lips. The dryness disappeared as the water rejuvenated her and her throat didn't feel like someone had poured sand down it.

"Don't mention it," the doctor's eyes smiled, "seriously, Director will kill me." Kim shuddered and nodded softly, allowing him to lay her back down onto the bed. She sighed and closed her eyes, drifting off again into troubled sleep.

When Kim woke up again, she was in the same dark room they had placed her in before. Kim gasped and began to sob at her mind began to contemplate the possibilities of what they were going to put in the darkness before her. The scent of blood was already thick in the air around them and her fangs had elongated in her mouth. Kim took in a deep, sobbing breath and her body immediately turned to the source of the scent, and she took a deep second breath. Her animal instincts were beginning to take control of her limbs and she moved to all fours, a fierce snarl escaping her parted lips. Something brushed her face, and she pounced onto whatever it was, grappling it to the ground. A feral hiss sounded in the darkness from whatever, or whoever, it was beneath her, and claws raked at Kim's belly and sides from below her. Kim pushed down onto the thing below her and bared her fangs, biting down into what felt like an arm. A female voice screamed below her and Kim bit down harder, feeling the euphoric bliss shooting throughout her body from the tip of her toes to her fingertips. But the blood tasted very familiar to her, a taste she had been wanting ever since her captivity.

Kim released the arm from her mouth and whispered, "Shego?"

The woman below her paused in raking Kim's belly and Kim's delicate nose picked up the enticing scent of her beloved, "Kim? Is it really you?"

Kim began to sob again as a bead of blood trailed slowly down from Kim's lip down past her chin, and threw herself at her lover and into her arms. "Oh, Shego, I thought I would never see you again!" Kim cried, burying her face deep into Shego's dark, familiar hair.

Shego's tears were pouring down her face and onto Kim's cheeks, "I was afraid they had killed you, little one."

The darkness suddenly receded and light flooded the circular room, "Well, isn't this very touching." Shego and Kim were both on their feet and bowed slightly forward in attack positions. Dr. Director was standing in a open doorway on the far wall, flanked on each side by four armed men.


	8. Chapter 8

"Director," Shego hissed, her hair rising slightly as her rage consumed her weakened body. She moved slowly and deliberately in front of Kim, shielding her from Director's view. Kim was surprised, but didn't fight her lover instead to look over Shego's shoulder to add a weak hiss of her own.

"Shego," Director acknowledged, "Kim." Director moved into the room and the four men followed her, training their weapons on the two undead as they lined the walls. "You two are to quietly return to your cells, or we will use lethal force to move you," the woman stated, a small smirk playing at her lips.

Shego lifted the arm that Kim had bit and ran her tongue gingerly over the wounds, sealing them with her healing saliva, "I don't think so; we're going to leave now... but not before I kill you."

Director calmly pulled a single, long thin bladed samurai-like knife from a holster behind her back and held it loosely in her left hand, the point aimed toward the ground by her feet, "You can try." The men glanced, almost nervously, between the two, and, seeing this, Director made a hand gesture. All four men snapped to attention, lifting their guns to rest against their shoulders, and their helmeted faces staring straight forward. "They won't bother us," Director told Shego, and then moved into the center of the room, waiting.

Kim placed her hand on the center of Shego's back, "Shego..."

Shego turned and tenderly kissed Kim's lips before gently pushing her back against the wall, "Let me save you, little one." Kim stole one last kiss before she forced herself not to follow her soul mate out into the center of the room.

"Give me you knife," Director turned to the solider nearest her and held out her hand towards him.

The man hesitated, "But, M'am-" Director's uncovered eye narrowed and, with a single slash of her blade, cut the man through his throat. Kim gasped, but Shego and the other soldiers didn't flinch as the man gurgled as blood poured from his torn throat and fell to the ground, gasping for breathe until he fell still.

Director sighed almost sadly as she stooped and pulled a knife similar to hers from the man's belt, "Its so hard to find good help these days." She reversed the knife in her hand so that she held the blade and tossed it towards Shego, "On guard, Miss Shego," Director moved easily into tight guarded stance with the knife held reversed in her hand at eye level.

Shego lunged forward, snatching the knife out of the air with inhuman speed, and bringing the knife downwards at a forty-five degree angle, "You are the one who needs to be on guard, villain!"

To Kim and Shego's surprise, Director's knife appeared before Shego's, blocking it with graceful ease, and even more surprised when Director smashed her elbow into Shego's face. Director laughed as she watched Shego stumble away, a thin trickle of blood seeping from a busted lip, "For a vampire, you are slow."

Shego hissed, baring her gleaming white fangs, "And for a human, you stench of evil." Shego lunged forward, driving her knife towards Director's stomach. This time, Director launched her small frame forward, meeting Shego head on. Their blades met in a clash of sparks and Director's eye widened slightly as Shego pushed her forward, overpowering her back towards the wall in tiny backward steps.

"No, I should be stronger than you!" Director shouted, putting all her body into pushing Shego away from her. Her efforts, though, only stopped Shego's forward progress for a moment before she continued.

Shego smirked, a faint spark of power glittering in her eyes, "I am stronger because I am protecting someone I love, bitch." Shego shoved against Director, throwing her back up against her the wall and, before Director could register the movement, Shego's knife was stuck into her shoulder. Director surprised Shego by not crying out, but instead bit her lip and stared down at Shego in rage.

"He said I would be stronger than you…" she growled, her eye narrowing in obvious pain, "he tricked me…"

Shego snatched Director's knife from her hand and, jerking free her own knife free, watched as Director slid to the floor on her knees before Shego. Placing the knives on either side of Director's neck, Shego snarled, "Tell me who he is."

Director looked up at Shego with blank eyes for a long time before Shego grew impatient and brought the knives closer together. Blood trailed down Director's neck from the light cuts on the sides of her neck, pooling at the hollow of her throat. She opened her lips and whispered a name, "Senor Senior Senior." Before Shego could stop her, Director threw herself forward, cutting her head off. Kim cried out as the soldiers with the guns stepped forward, lowering their guns. Throwing herself at the nearest one, she began clawing and biting whatever she could get to. Shego spun, tossing Director's blade straight at the throat of the solider grappling with Kim before jumping at the rest, slashing at them. The blade that she had thrown struck home, sinking deep into the soldier's throat, killing him as blood gushed forward. Taking a hold of the knife, Kim continued to the next solider, who fired at her frantically, but was killed instantly as she reached him, shoving the blade hilt deep upwards under his ribs and into his heart.

"Kim!" Shego shouted, making Kim look up and see the man that was running towards her with a long knife in his hands. Kim jumped forward, hissing angrily as she abandoned the knife, attacking the man with sharp fangs and claws.

When all the soldiers lay dead at their feet, both women, seeing a chance to regain their strength, greedily drank the blood of their victims. After Kim had drank her fill and sat up with her back to the wall, she smiled warmly at Shego, who was just finishing her last. "I really missed you…" Kim breathed, delicately wiping a warm droplet of blood from her lips. Before Kim could lick the blood away, Shego was there. She gently took Kim's hand and, never letting her eyes stray from her lover's, placed the bloody finger on her moist, hot tongue. Kim shivered at the intimate touch, something she had sorely missed, and closed her eyes as Shego cleaned her fingers of the blood.

When Kim's fingers were clean, Shego allowed the tip of Kim's index finger linger on her bottom lip as she looked down into her lover's emerald eyes, "Lets go home, little one."

__Chapter Twelve__

**One month later…**

Shego lay naked under the sheets of her and Kim's bed, a delicate arm thrown over her eyes in sleep, the familiar scent of Greek olives perforating the air around her. When Kim and Shego had escaped the VH headquarters with the twins, Ron and his family in tow, they had immediately relocated them to one of Shego's many homes in Greece and then proceeded to their own home. The sun was setting over the horizon, setting the ocean aflame with bright oranges and yellows, and people were beginning to make their ways back to their homes.

Kim, her own clothes removed to reveal her healed body, walked from the door leading to the bathroom, her hands towel drying her wet hair. Seeing Shego was still asleep in their bed, Kim paused in the doorway, smiling as she leaned against the doorway, letting the towel rest around her neck. Feeling that she was being watched, Shego slowly pulled out of the depths of deep sleep as she moved her arm to look up at Kim. "An angel has come to see me…" she whispered, allowing her eyes to absorb Kim's body from the tips of her toe light red nail polished toe nails to her shaved mound to her bountiful breasts and finally her bright green eyes. "A beautiful angel, too," Shego whispered, smiling warmly as she felt her body begin to respond to the sight.

"An angel?" Kim smirked, moving slowly towards the bed, "If I am an angel, then what does that make you, beautiful?" She crawled up onto the bed on hands and knees, pulling the sheet away from Shego's body.

"A demon that has seduced the angel," Shego gasped softly as Kim stopped at her thigh, bowing her head to begin trailing her tongue slowly up her thigh, "oh, god, that feels wonderful…" Kim smiled against Shego's heating skin as she closed her eyes, gently nipping and suckling her way up towards her lover's already wet sheath. Shego's hands slid up her body to grasp her breasts in her hands, tugging and rubbing her nipples while Kim continued her trek up her thigh. "Oh, Kim…" Shego breathed out sharply in escalation when Kim paused just barely at her cunt, gently circling her entrance, "please, don't- Ah!" Before Shego could finish, Kim reached up and spanked Shego's cunt with a firm hand.

"A slave only speaks when spoken to," Kim explained calmly, spanking Shego again, "understand?"

Shego whimpered in pleasure, "Yes, Mistress Kim." She shivered as Kim lowered her head again and began to circle Shego's clit slowly, moving in tighter circles with each pass. Shego groaned and ground herself against Kim's face when Kim's tongue found the small bead of pleasure and began to nibble and lick it with gusto.

Just when a climax was in reach, Kim pulled away, making Shego cry out with surprise. Kim firmly spanked Shego's cunt again, harder this time so that it was left a flushed red, "A slave never comes before her mistress, slave." Kim began to kiss and suckle up Shego's body, pausing at her navel to circle it and probe it with the tip of her tongue, before continuing up her body. Shego was hard pressed to keep her whimpers of pleasure when Kim reached her breasts, taking first her left nipple into her hot mouth while her hand kneaded the opposite breast in her hand. Taking the hardened nipple between her teeth, Kim tugged on it until it was tight and hard underneath her attention. Finally, her pleasure was too much for Shego and she screamed out a orgasm rocked her body and her cum soaked the sheets underneath her.

"I'm sorry, Mistress," Shego breathed as Kim looked up at her, her hot breath tickling Shego's sensitive nipple, "I came before you…"

The hand that had been kneading Shego's breast gently pinched the nipple, tugging it until it too was tight and hard. Then, moving up higher on Shego's body, she tenderly kissed her slave's lips, tugging on her bottom lip with gentle teeth. "I forgive you this time, slave," Kim whispered against Shego's lips, "I release you from my service… for now."

Shego smiled and nuzzled Kim's bright red hair, holding her lover close, "Does that mean I have to change the sheets?"

Kim laughed warmly, something she hadn't done ever since the VH situation, "No, don't worry, angel, I'll do it." Kicking the soiled sheet off the bed, Kim pulled the other, clean sheet up around them. Pulling her body up around her mate, Kim rested her head on Shego's chest and closed her eyes. Shego smiled faintly, her body still weak from the orgasm that Kim had given her, but gently stroked her little one's damp hair with a gentle hand.


End file.
